Les bons, la brute et la nympho
by Raiu-chan
Summary: Post STID: Khan attend de se faire à nouveau cryogéniser quand un problème survient sur un cryotube. Les membres de l'Enterprise sont obligé dans réveiller l'occupant. Et ils auraient mieux fait de s'abstenir. Ils ont réveillé Enma, la plus barge des Augments que le monde n'ait jamais créé ! Oh... Et Enma est la sœur de Khan. Crack fic avec plusieurs couples yaoi.


**Disclaimer **: Je ne possède pas les personnages de Star Trek à part celui d'Enma qui n'est d'ailleurs pas totalement à moi puisque j'en partage la maternité avec **Ywëna**. D'ailleurs, la mention de deux Augments : Alyssa et Orion sont également à moi mais n'auront pas de présence physique dans cette histoire.

**Note **: Bonjour/Bonsoir ! Bienvenus sur cet OS qui est une crack fic d ( crack fic qui fait 44 pages oppenOffice, ça fais peur quand on y pense). C'est également une coécriture avec **Ywëna** ( qui est aussi sur ce site). Une chose est sure, Enma n'est pas une Mary-Sue alors si vous détestez ce genre de perso, vous pouvez lire tranquille. Pour ceux qui me lisent régulièrement, vous avez peut-être lu "_Enma à votre service !_" qui est la première apparition de mon OC. Pour faire simple, je l'ai juste changer d'univers pour traumatiser les personnages de Star Trek ! Il y a également du yaoi avec plusieurs couples que je vous laisse découvrir. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

**PS** : Parfois, je me demande si on devrais pas appeler les hommes en blanc pour nous interner mon amie et moi...

* * *

**Les bons, la brute et la nympho.**

**(Ou comment Spock découvrit que Khan n'était pas le pire)**

Kirk grimaçait à l'idée d'aller voir Khan. Depuis son cours passage au royaume des morts, il n'avait que très peu revu l'Augment. Il avait assisté à son procès et à sa condamnation d'être à nouveau cryogénisé. Mais comme les autres cryotubes étaient encore dans le vaisseau, il avait été décidé que le processus se ferait à bord même de l'_Enterprise_. Ce qui impliquait la présence de Khan dans le vaisseau. Le brun avait retrouvé sa prison de verre et malgré la sentence imminente, il continuait d'avoir ce petit sourire en coin supérieur que Kirk trouvait agaçant.

Mais ce matin, un problème avait eut lieu dans l'infirmerie et Kirk se retrouvait maintenant a aller prévenir Khan qu'il avait dû réveiller un autre Augment. Spock, qui était devenus discrètement protecteur envers son capitaine quant il s'agissait de Khan, accompagnait Kirk jusqu'aux cellules. Les deux hommes pénétrèrent dans la salle, s'attirant tout de suite un regard intrigué de la part de Khan qui n'avait pas eut beaucoup de visite ces derniers jours.

– Tiens donc, Capitaine, que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? Fit Khan avec un petit sourire en coin.

Jim croisa les bras dans son dos alors que Spock se tenait à côté de lui.

– Et bien, nous avons été dans l'obligation de réveiller l'un des membres de ton équipage. Le cryotube était déjà endommagé mais d'après Bones, les constantes vitales ont soudain chuté et nous avons dû réveiller l'occupant. C'était une question de vie ou de mort.

Khan, qui s'était tendu d'un coup à l'annonce d'un problème sur le cryotube, souffla discrétement de soulagement.

– Le processus est en cours et devrait être achevé d'ici quelques minutes, continua Kirk. Mais au cas où cette femme ferait des difficultés, tu vas devoir nous accompagner pour la raisonner. On tient toujours les soixante-et-onze autre Augments en otage, n'oublie pas…

Khan plissa le front, contrarié. Puis il frémit légèrement. Une femme ? Il y avait peu de femmes Augments, et parmi elles…

– Qui avez-vous réveillé ? Quel était le numéro du cryotube ?

Kirk hésita et se tourna vers Spock. Impassible, le Vulcain répondit d'un ton plat :

– Sept point vingt-trois.

Le capitaine vit alors quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais crus voir un jour. Khan _blanchit._ Il pouvait même voir une pointe de panique s'allumer dans le regard de l'Augment.

– Vous avez réveillé _Enma_ ?!

– Enma ? répéta lentement Kirk. Qui est-ce ?

Khan lança un regard affligé au Capitaine, comme s'il pouvait lui envoyer le message télépathique _tu-n'es-vraiment-qu'un-pauvre-naze_ rien qu'avec les yeux. Bon, ça marchait plutôt bien visiblement, parce que l'humain en fut instantanément très vexé.

– Ma petite sœur.

Et là Kirk passa du stade vexé au stade bouche-bée sans transition :

– Ta SŒUR ?!

– Est-elle dangereuse ? s'enquit Spock avec un infime froncement de sourcils.

– Dangereuse ? s'exclama l'Augment en perdant son sang-froid et en levant les bras au ciel. Vous avez réveillé un monstre !

– Pire que toi ? sourcilla Kirk.

Khan s'arrêta et inspira un bon coup pour se remettre. Il répondit ensuite plus calmement :

– Non, moi je tue les gens ou fais exploser des bâtiments. Je reste dans le classique. Elle, elle viole tout ce qui bouge ou respire que ce soit organique ou non.

La réponse prit totalement au dépourvus les deux autres hommes. Jim fixa le prisonnier, essayant de savoir si le brun ne se payait pas leur tête.

– Tu es sérieux ?

– Un tel comportement me semble hautement illogique, approuva le vulcain.

– Enma n'est pas logique, Commander Spock.

– Alors… Dit lentement Kirk. Peut-être qu'il serait plus sage de ralentir sa dé-cryogénisation…

– Un peu, oui !

Kirk hocha la tête à l'adresse de Spock et le Vulcain, tapant une séquence sur un écran tactile dans un renfoncement du mur, ouvrit la cellule de Khan. L'Augment se laissa menotter sans protester, mais tandis qu'il se dirigeait avec le Capitaine et son second vers l'infirmerie, il ne put s'empêcher de hâter le pas.

Enma ! Entre tous les Augments, il avait fallut qu'ils ramènent Enma ! Pour l'enfermer dans ce putain de cryotube, la dernière fois, il avait dû la piéger, la combattre et la gazer ! Nom de Dieu mais comment il allait la recongeler maintenant, hein ?

– Bones ! cria Kirk tandis qu'ils faisaient tous les trois irruption dans l'infirmerie. Stoppe la décryogénisation !

Le docteur jeta un regard incertain à l'espèce de sarcophage en verre teinté et bleuté où le corps d'Enma revenait à la vie.

– Mais… !

– Fais-le !

Alarmé par l'urgence dans la voix de son ami, McCoy tendit la main vers un clavier relié au sarcophage qui réchauffait l'Augment, et…

_Bom_.

Il y eut un silence glacé.

Tétanisé, tout le monde tourna le regard vers le sarcophage. Le couvercle venait de se soulever de quelques centimètres, sautant visiblement de ses verrous. Quelque chose, à l'intérieur, l'avait frappé. Quelque chose de très fort, quelque chose de… Réveillé.

Lentement, une main pâle et féminine se glissa dans l'interstice, et ouvrit complètement le couvercle. Puis une silhouette se redressa, et…

– Rah putain qu'est-ce que j'ai mal dormi !

… S'étira avec un bâillement sonore.

Enma avait les cheveux châtain, les yeux d'un vert pâle assez quelconque, et un visage assez commun, même si elle avait un air de famille certain avec Khan. Mais là, avec ses cheveux en pétard, ses yeux bouffis de sommeil, et ses articulations qu'elle faisait craquer l'une après l'autre, elle avait l'air d'une étudiante qui se réveille d'une cuite.

– Euh, fit Kirk un peu désarçonné. Bonjour ?

Enma se stoppa en plein étirement, et tourna vers le Capitaine un regard parfaitement réveillé et lubrique, ainsi qu'un sourire plein de dents :

– Eh, salut beau gosse ! Moi c'est Enma Singh… Est-ce que –

Elle se stoppa quand son regard tomba sur Khan, et bondit sur ses pieds avec un cri indigné, pointant un doigt accusateur sur lui, et visiblement sans se soucier de tous les gardes un peu paranoïaques qui pointaient leurs phasers sur elle :

– Toi !

– Bonjour Enma, fit flegmatiquement l'Augment.

– Tu m'as piégé !

– Ça n'était pas dur…

– Ouais j'avoue, soupira Enma en semblant soudain nostalgique. Et j'aurais dû m'en douter… Que tu m'accompagnes et me paye mon entrée dans un club de strip-tease, c'était forcément un coup fourré.

– Oh mon dieu. Fit soudain Kirk qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. On aurait peut-être mieux fait de laisser le tube se détraquer avec elle dedans en faite...

– Cela aurait illogique quoique compréhensible Capitaine. Répondit Spock.

Lui aussi n'avait pas dit grand chose, se contenant d'observer. Mais plus il entendait parler Enma, plus il ressentait un étrange sentiment de crainte au fond de lui. Quitte à choisir, il préférer se battre contre Khan plutôt que de se retrouver seul avec Enma.

– Tu es calmée maintenant ? fit platement Khan.

– Non ! cria Enma en recommençant à pointer un doigt accusateur sur lui.

– D'accord, reste comme ça.

– Tu me dois des excuses !

– Tu peux toujours courir.

– Tu m'as _gazée_ !

– Tu n'avais qu'à rentrer dans ce maudit tube ! s'énerva son frère.

– Mais j'aime pas dormir toute seule !

– Tu as survécu !

– C'EST PAS UNE EXCUSE ! Je suis sûre qu'Alyssa est d'accord !

– Alyssa n'est pas réveillée, rétorqua Khan.

Puis, entre ses dents :

– Dieu merci je n'aurais pas survécu à ça _en plus_.

Kirk supposa qu'Alyssa était une autre Augment tarée et remercia le ciel qu'il n'y ait eu qu'un seul tube d'endommagé. Mais Enma, elle, clignait des yeux d'un air ahuri, semblant enfin prendre conscience de son environnement, et de l'absence des autres Augments.

– On est où ?

– A bord de l'_Enterpris_e, l'informa courtoisement Spock. Un vaisseau de la flotte de Star Fleet.

– … Star quoi ? Attendez, combien de temps j'ai dormi ?

– Trois cent ans, mademoiselle Singh.

Silence.

– … QUOI ?!

– Je sais que ça fait un choc, fit Kirk avec sympathie sans voir l'air horrifié de Khan. Mais nous…

– Ça fait TROIS CENT ANS que j'ai pas baisé ? hurla Enma sans l'écouter.

Kirk recula prudemment devant l'air de folie qu'arborait la jeune fille. Ok, maintenant il commençait à comprendre ce que Khan voulait dire…

Elle bondit hors du sarcophage, toujours en ignorant royalement tous les phasers pointés sur elle, et se dirigea droit vers l'homme le plus proche : Bones.

– Tu es open pour un plan cul ?

La mâchoire de Bones tomba, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent tellement qu'on aurait cru qu'ils allaient tomber de leurs orbites et rouler sur le sol.

– Euh.

– Je prends ça pour un oui ! exulta la folle en se jetant sur lui.

– Enma, non ! rugit Khan d'un air exaspéré.

– Putain, elle est cinglée ! s'étrangla Kirk.

– Ne tirez pas, vous allez blesser le docteur McCoy ! ordonna un garde.

– AAAAAAH ! hurla Bones.

Comme Spock était le seul à avoir gardé son sang-froid, il ôta les menottes de Khan et, avec l'air blasé et exaspéré de celui qui a fait ça pendant vingt ans et qui en a _par-dessus les oreilles_, l'Augment traversa la mêlée des gardes, attrapa sa sœur par le col de sa robe, et la souleva au-dessus du sol d'une main tout en utilisant l'autre afin de libérer McCoy des griffes de cette furie.

Bon, le T-shirt y resta mais Bones était en vie.

– Mais vous êtes _malade_ ! beugla le médecin après avoir reculé d'un bond jusqu'au mur opposé.

– C'est vous qu'êtes malade ! s'exclama Enma d'un ton outré. Vous m'annoncez que j'ai dormi pendant trois cents ans. Trois cent ans que j'ai pas tiré mon coup ! Vous êtes médecin, c'est de votre devoir de soulager votre patient !

– Je me rappelle pas d'avoir promis de soulager les besoins sexuelles de mes patients quand j'ai prêté serment à l'ordre des médecins ! Répondit McCoy en essayant d'arranger sa blouse pour cacher son torse nu (et _l'énorme suçon_ qu'Enma avait eu le temps de lui faire sur la clavicule).

– Bah c'est un tort !

– Je suis médecin, pas gigolo !

– Ça aussi c'est un tort… Vous savez que les femelles furets peuvent MOURIR si elles n'ont pas au moins un rapport sexuel par an ?

– Aux dernières nouvelles tu n'étais pas un furet Enma, fit son frère d'un ton blasé.

– Ça n'empêche qu'on peut MOURIR d'abstinence et que comme c'est une mort totalement débile et probablement atroce, je ne suis pas volontaire ! Khan lâche-moi !

– Je ne pense pas non, fit l'Augment qui la tenait à bout de bras comme un sac poubelle.

Enma lui jeta un regard torve par-dessus son épaule puis fit un grand sourire innocent :

– S'il-te-plaît mon frère chéri, lâche-moi ?

– Non plus.

– Vous êtes vraiment frère et sœur ? s'étonna un des gardes.

Avec un rictus amusé, Kirk reconnu ce bon vieux Cupkake. Toujours là quand ça devenait animé…

– Techniquement tous les Augments sont frère et sœurs puisque nous avons été crée en labo. Répondit Khan avec un petit soupir. Mais Enma et moi avons étrangement eut les même donneurs génétiques.

– Pas étonnant qu'elle ait une case en moins, marmonna Bones dans son coin.

Enma, qui se balançait toujours au bout de bras de Khan (voyant que l'Augment avait la situation en main, plusieurs des gares commençaient d'ailleurs à se détendre) posa soudain les yeux sur Spock et fronça les sourcils :

– Pourquoi vous êtes pas humain vous ?

– Mon dieu Enma, tu ne peux pas demander aux gens pourquoi ils ne sont pas humains. Se désola Khan devant tant de bêtise.

– Ben pourquoi ça ? Elle est logique ma question.

– Je suis Vulcain mademoiselle. Répondit Spock après une seconde de blanc. Du moins, à moitié Vulcain.

– Un Vulcain ? C'est quoi ça ?

– On en a déjà rencontré avant d'être cryogénisé. Fit Khan d'un ton patient. Tu te souviens, on était en Allemagne.

– Ah ouais ! Les mecs chiants aux oreilles pointues, c'est ça ? Jamais vus des frigides pareils !

– C'est pas une si mauvaise description que ça... Murmura Kirk pour lui même alors qu'il jetait un coup d'oeil à Spock.

Pas qu'il sache pour le côté frigide vu que Spock était à moitié humain et qu'il avait déjà prouvé que son sang pouvait bouillir à l'occasion.

Mais le dit coup d'œil fut intercepté par Enma qui eut un sourire digne du chat de Cheshire.

– Oooh~ Il y a du sexe dans l'air.

– Je vous demande pardon ?

– Ben entre vous deux ! Dit-elle en désignant les deux hommes. Je veux pas dire mais dès qu'on vous voit, on sent qu'il y a une tension sexuelle non résolue.

Sa déclaration eut pour effet de faire écarquiller les yeux à toute l'assistance. Certains allèrent même jusqu'à songer que l'Augment n'avait pas totalement tort. Mais les deux concernés rougirent et verdirent respectivement.

– Non mais ça va pas ? ! S'écria Kirk.

– Illogique, c'est tout simplement illogique. Se répétait Spock en secouant la tête comme un ordinateur qui aurait bugué.

– Quoi, vous êtes pas d'accord ? s'indigna Enma en croisant les bras.

Comme elle avait l'air plus calme et moins disposée à violer le premier venu, Khan la reposa lentement sur le sol, et tout le monde se détendit en voyant qu'elle se contentait de rester immobile, fixant Spock et Kirk comme si leur refus de coucher ensemble était une insulte à sa religion (ce qui était sans doute le cas).

– Vous connaissez la mécanique de base au moins ? s'enquit-elle d'un air scientifique.

Cupkake s'étrangla de rire, tandis que les visages des concernés perdaient soudain toutes leurs couleurs.

– B-Bien sûr ! balbutia Kirk étant donné que Spock semblait avoir momentanément perdu l'usage de la parole (et peut-être même qu'il allait tomber dans les pommes).

– Bah alors il est où le malaise ?

– Alors déjà, j'ai pas envie de coucher avec Spock. Continua Kirk qui n'arrivait pas à calmer ses rougissements. Et il a une copine !

– Mais c'est pas grave ça ! S'exclama Enma en hochant doctement la tête. Comme je dis toujours "quand ça baise pour deux, ça baise pour trois" !

A ce niveau là, le capitaine se tourna vers l'autre Augment qui regardait la scène d'un œil blasé.

– Khan, fais la taire ou je crois que je vais la tuer.

– Si seulement c'était aussi simple... Fit le brun avec un soupir.

Dès que sa sœur était lancée, c'était quasiment impossible de la faire taire. C'est pour ça qu'elle était aussi dangereuse, elle poussait à la dépression ou au meurtre et malheureusement, sa qualité d'Augment l'empêchait de se faire gentiment descendre. Pas qu'il veuille la mort d'Enma dans le fond. Après tout, c'était sa famille. Mais c'est vrai que parfois, il aimerait bien qu'elle la ferme.

– Ben tiens d'ailleurs, vous voulez pas couchez avec mon frère ? Vous iriez bien ensemble.

Un peu comme maintenant.

– Ouais mais dans ce cas là ça ferait un plan à quatre et pas à trois. Continua Enma sans se soucier du regard bovin que posait Kirk sur elle. Sauf si vous incluez pas la copine de Monsieur-Oreilles-Pointues, au fait c'est quoi ton p'tit nom beau gosse ? Ou alors vous faite une orgie c'est bien plus simple.

Alors qu'Enma continuer de parler, Kirk sortit lentement le phaser qui se trouvait à sa ceinture. Khan le regarda avant de secouer la tête. Cela dit, il aurait cru que le blond craquerait bien plus tôt.

– Capitaine, ranger votre phaser. C'est une Augment, ça ne le tuera pas.

– Mais je peux toujours l'assommer ! Fit Kirk avec conviction.

– Quoiqu'il en soit ! Déclara soudain Enma. J'ai toujours pas tiré mon coup !

Kirk et Spock déglutirent en voyant le regard de prédateur de la jeune femme. Elle fit un pas vers eux avant qu'il y ait un brusque mouvement vers elle. Enma eut juste le temps de cligner des yeux avant de s'effondrer face contre terre, Khan n'ayant même pas prit la peine de la rattraper. A ses côtés se tenait désormais McCoy, un hypo-spray dans la main. Il avait mis une dose suffisamment importante pour envoyer un humain normal dans le coma pendant une semaine. Mais étant une Augment, Enma ne devrait pas dormir plus de cinq heures tout au plus. Le capitaine se tourna vers son ami avec presque des étoiles dans le regard.

– Bones, tu es mon héros.

– Mouais ben en attendant elle bave sur le sol... Je vous préviens, je suis docteur pas technicien de surface !

**oOoOoOo**

Les ingénieurs déclarèrent qu'il faudrait approximativement entre deux et trois jours pour réparer le tube d'Enma. Ils ne pouvaient aller plus vite car il devait réparer une technologie vieille de trois cents ans dont les composant été bien différents de ceux actuelles.

Du coup, Kirk avait mis le vaisseau en quarantaine et s'était mis à se ronger les ongles.

Khan serait volontiers aller donné un coup de main aux ingénieurs (le plus surprenant étant sans doute que lesdits ingénieurs l'auraient laissé faire), mais il devait rester disponible pour gérer Enma. Et donc il se baladait tranquillement dans l'Enterprise, une chose que Spock avait visiblement beaucoup de mal à digérer.

Et le pire, c'est que Enma se baladait elle aussi librement dans l'Entreprise, parce qu'elle avait réussi (mais par tous les DIEUX, comment est-ce qu'elle avait fait ÇA ?!), à bousiller le système de verrouillage de la cellule de verre, qui du coup était à peu près aussi sécurisée qu'un moulin.

Peut-être que c'était bien une Augment après tout.

Bon. Du coup il y avait deux Augments qui se baladaient dans son vaisseau. Une qui essayait de se taper tout ce qui bougeait, et l'autre qui essayait de limiter les dégâts. Enma s'était déjà taper une bonne dizaine d'hommes pour rattraper le temps perdus. Ils ressortirent tous épuisés, certains avec le bassin démis et les parties génitales en feu : Cupkake avait hurlé de rire au début, avant de se faire lui aussi entraîné dans un placard par l'autre cinglée. Que ledit placard soit plein d'étagères et d'échantillons fragiles n'avait pas dérangé l'Augment, qui avait arraché les planches et tout jeté hors du placard avant de s'y enfermer avec sa victime et de faire trembler et rugir le meuble pendant deux bonnes heures.

Enfin, bref, après ça Cupkake avait déclaré avec un regard hanté qu'il allait devenir gay.

Il ne fut pas le seul. Bon, d'un autre côté, il y eut aussi quelques abrutis qui déclarèrent d'un air extasié que cette fille était leur nouvelle religion. Et tous firent un séjour à l'infirmerie ! Bones faillit même faire grève, disant que si les autres étaient trop stupides pour se laisser avoir pas leurs instincts, ils n'avaient qu'à se démerder tout seul. Malheureusement, Bones était un bon médecin et il soigna quand même les "poupées gonflables pour l'autre tarée".

Khan commençait à se demander à quel moment la situation avait échappé à son contrôle. Probablement à la seconde même où le spermatozoïde d'un abruti avait fécondé l'ovule d'une cinglée dans un laboratoire de psychopathes et avait donné naissance à l'embryon d'Enma.

En parlant d'elle, où est-ce qu'elle était passée d'ailleurs ? Putain, c'était pas vrai, pas encore ! Il ne l'avait quitté des yeux qu'un instant !

Cette idiote avait toujours eut le don de disparaître quand il tournait le dos une seconde.

– Khan. L'interpelle soudain le capitaine. Tu es tout seul ?

– Ma sœur s'est sauvée.

Kirk blanchit et se rapprocha instinctivement de Khan. Depuis quelques jours, Enma semblait avoir pour objectif suprême de coucher le capitaine. Et ledit Capitaine avait donc pour objectif à court terme de ne pas se faire coincer contre toute surface plane par cette tarée.

– Ah... Est-ce que je dois faire sonner l'alerte ?

Khan secoua la tête et les deux hommes se mirent à la recherche d'Enma.

– Je voulais te poser une question. Finit par demander Kirk.

– Vas-y.

Bizarrement, quand il n'y avait pas de morts, de Klingons, de radiations ou de guerre dans l'équation, Kirk et Khan avaient des conversations civilisées. Et au moins l'Augment avait un sens de l'humour. Contrairement à Spock. Oh, Kirk aimait beaucoup Spock (même si probablement pas assez selon Enma), mais franchement, le Vulcain ne reconnaîtrait pas une plaisanterie même si elle dansait toute nue devant lui.

Le Capitaine chassa cette pensée débile de son cerveau, et interrogea prudemment :

– Vous avez été conçus pour être meilleur que les humains, quasiment parfait. Alors comment vos créateurs ont pus...

– Laisser en vie Enma ?

– Euh, ouais.

Khan prit un air pensif. A une époque il s'était lui aussi posé la question…

– C'est difficile à le croire mais Enma est loin d'être stupide. Quand elle a comprit qu'elle agissait différemment de ce qu'attendait nos créateurs, elle a vite apprit à mentir et à contenir ses élans de nymphomane... D'ailleurs, les scientifiques étaient même fiers de voir que le caractère d'Enma soit aussi proche du mien. Elle m'elle imitait au mieux pour ne pas être considéré comme une erreur à éliminer.

– Je vois.

– Pendant la guerre, ma sœur a laissé pleinement cours à sa véritable personnalité. Comment beaucoup d'Augments…

Le Capitaine marqua un temps d'arrêt :

– Comment ça ?

Khan lui jeta un regard blasé :

– Je suis le plus calme, le plus posé et le plus équilibré de tout mon équipage.

– … Wow, ça fait peur. Ils sont tous timbrés ?

Devant le regard noir que lui jetait Khan, Kirk se hâta de rectifier :

– Euh, je veux dire… Originaux ?

– On peut dire ça, concéda l'Augment. Avoir ses gènes trafiqués et grandir dans un environnement de violence et de folie ne facilite pas la conformité… Enma est nymphomane, mais il y avait au moins trois masochistes, deux bipolaires et une vingtaine de schizophrènes à des degrés divers. Et certains un peu plus fêlés que d'autres. Dont une fille qui se prenait pour une ninja. Jamais compris.

– Quelle merveilleuse famille, marmonna Kirk.

Il était sarcastique, mais Khan ne releva pas. Il se serait pendu avec ses propres boyaux plutôt que de l'admettre, mais il adorait sa famille. Ils étaient tous chtarbés mais au combat, ils agissaient comme un seul être.

– Et Enma est une bonne combattante ? demanda pensivement le Capitaine. Elle ne semble pas si forte que ça. Ok, elle a bousillé Cupkake, mais même moi je l'ai déjà vaincu, le pauvre gars.

Enfin, ça ne s'était pas exactement passé comme ça mais Khan n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. L'Augment haussa les épaules dans un geste très humain (il se comportait de plus en plus comme une personne normale que comme un taré psychotique, avait remarqué Jim).

– Honnêtement, c'est une véritable arme de destruction massive.

– Vraiment ?

– Je l'utilisais comme plan B. Fit Khan avec un petit sourire. Une fois je l'ai lâchée dans une base qu'on n'arrivait pas à prendre depuis des jours. Je suis revenus une semaine plus tard, la plupart des ennemis s'était enfuie en hurlant ou avait été transformée en esclave sexuel pour ma sœur.

– Oh mon dieu ! S'exclama Kirk, horrifié.

– Vous voyez ? Je vous avez dit que vous aviez libéré un monstre. Répondit l'Augment en hochant la tête. Et après c'est moi qu'on accuse de terrorisme...

Kirk allait poser une nouvelle question quand une vérité s'imposa soudain à lui. Il se stoppa et sa bouche s'ouvrit d'un cri horrifié silencieux. Khan haussa un sourcil, ne comprenant pas ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans la tête de Jim. Celui-ci tourna la tête vers Khan, les yeux écarquillés.

– Pitié, dis moi que les Augments sont infertiles !

– Non... Fit Khan, un peu prit au dépourvus par la question. Pourquoi vo- oh. OH.

Il avait complètement oublié ce détail. Il savait qu'Enma se baladait toujours avec des préservatifs dans sa poche (trois paquets, de toutes les couleurs, toutes les goûts et toutes les formes, elle collectionnait ça comme si c'était des cartes Pokémon)…. Mais ces petites choses pouvaient craquer. Et vu la frénésie de sa sœur, ils n'étaient pas à l'abri d'une ENORME catastrophe. A savoir : qu'elle tombe enceinte.

Khan frémit d'horreur. Si sa sœur tombait enceinte, elle serait encore plus insupportable et il n'était même pas sure que ça freinerait sa libido !

– Faut que j'appelle Bones... Marmonna Jim avant de sortir son portable.

Il attendit quelque secondes avant que la voix du médecin ne se fasse entendre.

– Allo Jim ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

– Il faut que tu crées un contraceptif pour Augment, c'est urgent !

Il y eut un instant de silence.

– Me dit pas que tu es en train de coucher avec Enma... Grommela Bones.

– Mais non !

– Oh ? Tu couches avec Khan alors ?

Bizarrement, le médecin semblait moins en colère à l'idée qu'il couche avec le frère plutôt que la sœur.

– Non mais ça va pas oui ? ! Et puis de toute façon, pourquoi j'aurais besoin d'un contraceptif si c'était le cas et...

Mais Jim s'interrompit et ne put s'empêcher de regarder Khan de travers.

– Les Augments mâles ne peuvent pas tomber enceints, hein ?

– Capitaine, pardonnez mon langage, mais vous seriez pas un peu con parfois ? Demanda Khan, exaspéré.

Jim grimaça, se rendant compte que, en effet, sa question était complètement stupide. Avec un "Oh ça va hein !", il reprit sa conversation avec Bones. Le médecin lui promis de faire ce qu'il pouvait, ne voulant pas non plus qu'Enma se reproduise. Ce serait un véritable carnage autrement...

Kirk raccrocha avec un soupir et d'un commun accord, les deux hommes repartirent à la recherche de l'autre Augment.

– Vraiment, je pensais pas...

– C'est bien le problème avec vous Capitaine. Le coupa Khan. Vous ne pensez pas souvent.

– C'est ça moque toi, en entendant, c'est pas moi qui vais finir en surgelé.

– … Oh, Enma est derrière vous !

– QUOI ?! hurla Kirk en se retourna, phaser brandi.

Mais le couloir était désert. Kirk se retourna vers Khan d'air air méfiant, et renifla avec dédain en voyant le sourire narquois de l'Augment :

– Ma vie était plus simple quand tu n'avais pas d'humour.

– Si ça peut vous faire plaisir, Capitaine, la mienne aussi.

**oOoOoOo**

Enma, elle, se baladait tranquillement dans l'Enterprise, jetant des regards intéressé à tous les beaux mecs de moins de trente ans du vaisseau. Mais alors qu'elle regardait enfin devant elle, Enma s'aperçut qu'elle se trouvait dans une portion de couloir qu'elle n'avait jamais traversé avant. En clair, elle était complètement perdue.

– Ah merde... Je fais quoi maintenant ?

Son regard tomba sur seau et une serpillière qui trainait dans le coin. Elle haussa un sourcil, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'au vingt troisième siècle, on utilise toujours ce genre d'objet pour nettoyer. Mais comme ça avait toujours été son passe temps favori secret, Enma attrapa la serpillière et se mit à laver le sol en chantonnant.

Oui. La perversion secrète d'Enma-la-nympho était de laver le sol en chantant.

Si Khan avait connu Disney, il n'aurait pas manqué de voir la référence et il se serait foutu de sa gueule pendant des siècles. Heureusement (ou malheureusement ?), les Augments ne connaissaient pas Disney. Tellement dommage.

Bref. Enma était donc en train de nettoyer le couloir. Il se passa une dizaine de minutes avant que quelqu'un ne l'interpelle alors qu'elle s'acharnait sur une tache.

– Mademoizelle qu'est-ce que vous faite ?

– Je nettoie, ça se voit pas ? Répondit-elle sans regarder le nouvel arrivant.

– Mais pourquoi ? Demanda Chekov, curieux.

– Parce ce que... Oh, hello Darling ! Fit Enma avec un sourire aguicheur quand elle vit enfin le russe.

Ce dernier retint un mouvement de surprise. De dos, il n'avait pas reconnus l'Augment. Le capitaine avait formellement interdit à tout le monde de s'approcher seul d'Enma. C'était un ordre que n'avait pas comprit Chekov mais ça ne l'empêcher de se sentir un peu mal à l'aise de désobéir.

– Euh quoi ?

– Dit moi gamin, tu as quel âge ?

– Je ne suis pas gamin. Répondit-il en faisant la moue. J'ai dix huit ans.

– Seulement ? Et dit moi, tu t'es déjà fais déniaisé ? Parce que je serais ravi de m'en occuper sinon !

– Euh... C'est à a dire que...

– Ok vu le rougissement, j'ai compris. T'inquiètes pas, Enma-chan va s'occuper de toi !

Chekov fit alors la seule chose raisonnable à ce moment là : il détala comme un lapin.

– Mais reviens ! Hurla Enma en le poursuivant, tenant toujours sa serpillière.

Les autres membres de l'équipage s'éloignèrent soigneusement de la trajectoire de l'Augment, souhaitant mentalement bonne chance à sa pauvre victime. De son côté, Chekov commençait à perdre du terrain. La course à pied n'avait jamais était son fort... Il tourna la tête, poussa un couinement terrorisé quand il vit se rapprocher. Mais alors qu'il s'engageait dans un tournant, il eut soudain une idée. Il se tourna et pointa le doigt vers un mur derrière Enma.

– Oh mon dieu ! Elle est énorme cette tache !

L'Augment pila net, tournant vivement la tête.

– Où ça ? !

Enma fronça les sourcils en ne voyant en rien. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là qu'elle comprit que Chekov c'était payer sa tête.

– Ouh... Toi, si je t'attrape. Pesta-t-elle.

Mais du coin de l'œil, elle vit soudain un T-shirt rouge. Une robe rouge en fait, qui moulait une opulente poitrine et un corps franchement canon. Nyota Uhura dans toute sa splendeur.

– Hey !

Le Lieutenant posa un regard soupçonneux sur l'Augment qui s'approchait d'elle. Enma, tout en souriant d'un air innocent, fit rapidement tourner ses méninges : mâchoires tendues, traits tirés, léger maquillage, et… Ouiii, il y avait une très légère odeur masculine, qu'Enma identifia comme celle de Spock (oui, elle avait déjà reniflé le Vulcain de près). Et pourtant, pas d'odeur de sueur et d'ébats charnels…

Elle est frustrée sexuellement, GO !

– Désolée, je me suis un peu perdue, minauda-t-elle en s'approchant. Tu es la copine de Spock, non ?

– Des fois je me pose la question, maugréa Uhura.

Enma hocha la tête, l'air de compatir profondément. Elle avait affaire à une femme cette fois, et pas à un homme guidé par ses pulsions. Elle allait devoir sortir le grand jeu pour se taper cette jolie demoiselle…

– Oui, j'imagine. Calme, posé, mais incapable de donner de lui-même dans une relation, hein ? Autant émotionnellement que physiquement…

Uhura posa un regard surpris sur elle, et Enma roula des yeux :

– Eh, j'ai connu des Vulcains, moi aussi !

– Tu as raison, soupira Nyota. En fait…

Et elles se mirent à papoter comme deux copines. Bla-bla-bla-incapable de se montrer affectueux-bla-bla- totalement froid et détaché… Et de fil en aiguille et avec un tact et une patience digne d'un politicien (ou d'un sérial killer particulièrement dérangé, ce qui revient pratiquement au même), Enma amena Uhura à pleurer sur son épaule.

– Je l'apprécie tellement, mais j'ai l'impression de compter tellement peu ! se lamentait-elle.

Les deux femmes avaient fini dans un couloir, adossé à un placard, et buvant chacune une bière piquée dans la réserve (qu'elles avaient croisées en passant). Enma tapota l'épaule de sa nouvelle amie avec compassion :

– J'imagine que c'est dur…

– Ce n'est même pas ça le plus dur, renifla Uhura. C'est de savoir… Que je passerai toujours en deuxième ! En deuxième, après…

– Le Capitaine ?

Uhura riva un regard accusateur sur Enma :

– Tu vois ? Même toi qui n'es là que depuis douze heures, tu le sais !

– Je pense qu'il y a une tension émotionnelle et sexuelle entre eux, confia Enma en laissant glisser sa main dans le dos d'Uhura dans ce qu'elle espérait faire passer pour une caresse réconfortante. Enfin, le côté émotionnel, c'est vite vu, ils sont totalement accros l'un à l'autre. C'est surtout le côté sexuel qui est intéressant. Je me demande quand est-ce qu'ils vont se sauter dessus. Où, quand et dans quelle position en fait. Je vois bien Kirk au-dessus…

Uhura émit un gémissement désespéré :

– C'est tellement injuste !

– Tu l'as dit, compatit Enma. Ça fait combien de temps que toi et Spock vous n'avez pas baisé ?

– On n'a jamais… Tu vois.

– JAMAIS ?! Oh putain mais ça fait combien de temps que t'as pas couché avec quelqu'un ?

– Euh… Six, sept mois…

– Merde ! fit Enma horrifiée.

Puis, adoptant un air câlin et esquissnat un grand sourire innocent :

– Dans l'intérêt de ton bien-être, quand même, il faudrait que…

…

Et c'est comme ça que quand, dix minutes et douze secondes plus tard exactement, Chekov ouvrit un placard du vaisseau parce qu'il avait vu un bout de vêtement dépasser de la porte… Il devint rouge, puis blanc, puis tomba dans les pommes.

Enma émit un claquement de langue agacé, puis referma la porte du placard.

Par la suite Chekov fut incapable de regarder Uhura dans les yeux pendant au moins un mois.

**oOoOoOo**

Lorsqu'il tomba sur Uhura au détour d'un couloir, peu de temps après avoir croisé Chekov tout blanc –qui était devenu violet en voyant le Commander, et s'était quasiment enfui en courant– Spock devina tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Vêtements froissés. Cheveux décoiffés. Joues rouges, indice d'une élévation de la température corporelle. Respiration encore légèrement haletante, environ 19% supérieure à la normale. Odeur forte –du moins pour les sens Vulcains– de sueur et… Et…

Le cerveau de Spock passa en mode bug complet.

Il venait bien de sentir Enma sur Uhura ?! Et… Est-ce que c'était un suçon, cette marque sur son cou ?

… Par toutes les divinités terriennes. Les probabilités pour que cela arrivent étaient pourtant faibles. Certes, Nyota souffrait de stress dû à l'absence d'aspect charnel de leur relation, mais…

– Spock, fit nerveusement Uhura. Il faut qu'on parle.

Même sans être humain et habitué aux codes de la rupture, le Commander devina que cette phrase était annonciatrice de mauvaises nouvelles.

– Je suppose que cela a un rapport avec l'activité que tu as engagé précédemment avec l'Augment Enma Singh.

Uhura eut la bonne grâce de paraître gênée quelques secondes. Puis elle soupira :

– J'ai réalisé que nous… Notre relation… Ne pouvait pas nous satisfaire. Ni l'un ni l'autre.

– Je crois savoir que tu te réfère à l'aspect physique de notre relation ?

– Pas seulement…. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui soit là pour moi, dont je puisse deviner les émotions et qui puisse deviner les miennes, qui n'ai pas peur de s'ouvrir à moi…

Elle planta son regard dans celui du Vulcain, et celui-ci se raidit tandis qu'elle continuait doucement :

– Je sais que tu peux faire tout ça, Spock. Mais pas pour moi.

Spock encaissa sans rien dire. C'était vrai.

Nyota poussa un long soupir, puis secoua la tête :

– Je mets fin à notre relation. S'il y a besoin d'une raison, c'est à cause d'une incompatibilité caractérielle. Logique. Mais nous pouvons rester amis, n'est-ce pas ?

– En effet, finit par dire Spock.

– Bien. Dans ce cas… Commander.

Elle le salua brièvement de la tête, puis s'éloigna d'un pas tranquille. Spock la suivit du regard, un peu perdu. C'était la première fois qu'il se faisait jeter, et…

Bon. En fait, il se serait attendu à être plus secoué que ça.

Il haussa un sourcil, considérant son manque de réaction émotionnelle. Peut-être qu'une rupture était en effet logique, étant donné le manque de passion entre lui et Uhura. Elle n'était pas la personne la plus importante au monde pour lui. Cette personne, c'était son meilleur ami. Kirk.

Spock reprit sa marche dans le couloir.

Et… A peine dix mètres plus loin, alors qu'il venait de dépasser une intersection, une nouvelle tuile lui tomba dessus !

La tuile se présenta en la présence d'Enma, qui avait repéré un T-shirt bleu bien connu. Avec un sourire matois, elle s'approcha à pas de loup avant de sauter sur le dos de Spock. Le Vulcain, qui ne s'y attendait pas, se raidit d'un coup alors qu'Enma passait les bras autours de son cou.

– Commander Spock~ Roucoula-t-elle.

Ce dernier retint un frisson alors qu'il tentait de tourner la tête vers l'Augment.

– Mademoiselle Singh...

– Oh appelez-moi Enma ! Fit-elle d'un ton chantant. Vous avez une voix à faire grimper aux rideaux, se serait dommage que je vous entende pas dire mon prénom. Quoique je préférerai que vous me le disiez dans une situation intime.

Spock se raidit d'un coup, essayant très fort de ne pas paniquer. Cette être maléfique avait couché avec Uhura il n'y avait pas cinq minutes, à en juger par la quantité de phéromones qui flottait autour d'elle, et cette pensée était assez choquante pour que tous les voyants d'alarmes du cerveau de Spock se mettent à hurler _alerte rouge ! _Enma, inconsciente du danger, commença à frotter son nez contre le cou du Vulcain (qui arrêta de respirer) comme un chat, en ronronnant presque.

– J'ai vu un placard qui a l'air sympa pas loin ~

Et elle en profita pour passer une main sous le T-shirt du pauvre Vulcain. Ça en fut trop pour les nerfs de Spock qui, avec un couinement horrifié qu'il nierait plus tard avoir émit, fit sa prise-Vulcaine-de-la-mort-qui-tue en appuyant dans le cou d'Enma. L'Augment ouvrit de grands yeux choqués… Puis tomba sur le sol comme un sac de patates, inconsciente.

– Oh la vache ! s'exclama Kirk en déboulant soudain du couloir adjacent. C'est toi qui a fait ça ?

Spock, toujours muet après le choc, hocha la tête. Khan émergea du couloir à la suite du Capitaine, et ouvrit des yeux ronds en voyant sa sœur évanouie :

– Oh mon dieu mais qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?

– Une technique Vulcaine, finit par dire Spock.

– Très efficace, confirma gravement Kirk.

Spock lança un regard oblique à son Capitaine, pas sûr de savoir si c'était un reproche ou une blague, mais Jim lui répondit par un grand sourire idiot. Khan, lui, ramassa Enma par le col, la secoua un peu histoire de vérifier si elle était inconsciente, la laissa retomber par terre (_blam_), puis poussa un sifflement admiratif en voyant qu'elle ne se réveillait pas.

– Magnifique ! Je dois apprendre cette technique.

– C'est une prise spéciale, se rebiffa Spcok.

– Et me l'apprendre serait d'intérêt public ! opposa Khan avec un large sourire moqueur.

– Je veux pas dire mais il a pas tord. Approuva Kirk.

Spock jeta un regard torve à l'Augment, n'aimant pas spécialement que son capitaine soit d'accord avec Khan. De manière générale, il n'aimait pas penser à son capitaine et à Khan en même temps.

– Quoiqu'il en soit, vous devriez ramener votre sœur dans sa chambre.

Oui car Enma avait une chambre, bien qu'elle n'y passait pas beaucoup de temps. Elle était plus occupée à « chasser » dans l'Enterprise et les placards étaient devenus ses meilleurs amis. En plus, en tant qu'Augment, elle n'avait pas autant besoin de sommeil que les humains.

Avec un soupir blasé, Khan saisit Enma et la jeta sur son épaule comme un sac.

– Héhé... J'vais me sauter le capitaine...

Jim blanchit d'un coup et fit un bon en arrière, se cachant derrière Spock. Khan leva les yeux au ciel avant de regarder Kirk.

– C'est rien, cette idiote parle dans son sommeil.

– Elle rêve de moi et... ! Cria Jim, pas rassuré pour autant.

– Pendant une orgie... Avec le Commander... Continua Enma les yeux toujours fermés et un filet de bave dégoulinant de sa bouche.

– Et de Spock ! Termina le Capitaine.

De son côté, le dit Commander semblait à nouveau être passé en mode « bug ». Pendant une fatale seconde, il s'imagina avec Jim et Enma dans une situation compromettante. Le genre de situation compromettante où ils étaient _nus_. Très nus. Et comme Jim était actuellement juste derrière lui et que les sens affutés du Vulcain sentaient sa chaleur dans son dos et son souffle –rendu rapide par la frayeur– dans son cou, très logiquement, son esprit se représenta _Kirk_ nu et dans une position compromettante.

Et contrairement à toutes les images du même genre incluant Nyota, cette vision-là heurta l'esprit de Spock si violemment qu'il verdit d'un coup, avec un frisson si violent que même Jim le remarqua.

Oh. My. God.

Khan le fixa avec un sourcil relevé, l'air moqueur.

– Dites-moi Commander Spock, les élucubrations de ma sœur finiraient-elle par vous atteindre ?

– Pas... Pas du tout !

Sa voix, à sa grande horreur, avait un peu vacillé, et Kirk le fixa avec inquiétude :

– Spock ? Ca va ?

– J'ai dit « pas du tout » ! Hurla Spock en perdant son sang-froid, l'image de son capitaine dépourvu de vêtements et en état d'excitation avancé toujours gravée dans son esprit.

Il planta les trois autres, s'enfuyant presque dans le couloir. Oh bordel de merde... Il avait besoin de méditer et vite !

Jim regarda son ami s'enfuir, ne comprenant pas du tout ce qui lui avait prit. Il tourna la tête vers Enma avant de grommeler :

– Même endormie, elle fout la merde.

Le regard de Khan passa alternativement de Jim à l'endroit où Spock avait disparu en courant, puis de cet endroit à Jim à nouveau, et ses deux sourcils se haussèrent si haut qu'ils faillirent disparaitre sous quelques mèches rebelles qui balayaient son front.

Oh oh. Est-ce que les élucubrations d'Enma à propos de la "_tension sexuelle non-résolue"_ étaient vraies, en fin de compte ?

**oOoOoOo**

– Franchement, comment on a pu en arriver là ?

– Là ? Vous voulez dire barricadés dans l'infirmerie avec le Capitaine et le Commander qui se font la gueule et un Augment à deux doigts du pétage de câble tandis qu'une nymphomane violeuse en série se balade dans le vaisseau à la recherche d'une proie ?

– Ouais c'est ça.

– J'en sais foutre rien mon cher Sulu. Fit McCoy avec un soupir. Mais tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que le jour où je suis allé m'engager à Star Fleet, j'aurais mieux fait de me casser une jambe.

Sulu se cala un peu mieux dans sa chaise, et soupira. Ouais, là, il comprenait un peu le point de vue du docteur…

Deuxième (et dernier avec un peu de chance) jour de liberté de la cinglée. Du coup, Enma avait décidé de se taper l'ensemble des membres du pont. A commencer par les hommes bien sur. Elle avait surtout de tenter d'attraper Kirk mais celui-ci avait battus des records de vitesses et était parti se cacher dans l'infirmerie, cherchant la protection de Bones (et de ses hypo-spray). Le médecin discutait avec Khan pour le fameux contraceptif, ayant besoin de sang pour l'adapter. Il aurait mieux que se fut le sang d'Enma mais cette dernière était capable de lui sauter dessus pendant la prise de sang. Bones avait déjà perdus un T-shirt et utilisait deux hypo-spray pour la mettre K.O., il n'allait pas pousser sa chance.

Les trois hommes avaient donc décidé de se terrer à l'infirmerie en attendant qu'Enma se calme. Ais bien sûr, la porte restait ouverte à toutes les malheureuses victimes de la violeuse en série.

Spock avait suivit après, torse nu. Enma avait faillit l'avoir, cramponné à son tee-shirt. Le Commander n'avait pas eut d'autre choix que d'abandonner son vêtement pour pouvoir fuir. Le bruit absolument obscène qu'Enma avait fait en collant son T-shirt contre son nez avait fait frissonner de dégout le Vulcain, et jamais il n'avait courru aussi vite de sa vie (sauf peut-être quand il avait poursuivi Khan avec pour objectif de le trucider à mains nues : curieux, les Augments étaient toujours liés à la course à pieds…).

Mais une fois dans l'infirmerie, Spock n'avait que peu apprécié de voir Khan et Kirk rire comme deux bons amis. Alors là, c'était hors de question qu'il perde son capitaine pour ce maudit terroriste ! Terroriste meurtrier et malsain et frère d'une nympho et qui avait causé la mort de Jim !

Ledit terroriste avait vu l'étincelle de haine dans le regard du Vulcain. Mais, assuré d'avoir la protection du Capitaine (qui était au final plutôt sympathique, même s'il était un peu stupide), il avait donc affiché un grand sourire narquois en passant un bras amical autours des épaules de Jim. C'était dans ses moments que Khan se disait qu'il ressemblait un peu à sa sœur au final... Quoiqu'il en soit, Spock avait réagit bêtement en déclarant sèchement à Kirk qu'il ne pouvait pas sympathiser avec un Augment, et que c'était contre toute logique. Ce à quoi Kirk avait répondu qu'il pouvait être ami avec qui il voulait, et que la logique était chiante.

Depuis, ils boudaient. Tous les deux.

Oui, le Capitaine et le Commander se tournaient donc le dos, boudant comme deux gamins. Mais bref. Peu de temps après, Sulu avait rejoint l'infirmerie un peu par hasard. C'était la seule planque qu'il avait trouvé. Autant dire qu'il avait été surpris par l'ambiance qui régnait.

Bref, tout aurait pus rester dans un état plus ou moins supportable si le téléphone de Khan n'avait pas sonné. Il avait décroché, intrigué, et était tombé sur sa sœur.

– Dis moi Khan...Tu sais que je dois toujours me venger du coup du cryotube ?

L'Augment haussa un sourcil avant de demander :

– Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

– Et bien... Attend deux secondes. Fit Enma avant de parler à quelqu'un d'autre._ Les capotes sont dans ma poche arrière._

– Me dit pas que tu couches pendant qu'on est au téléphone ! S'écria Khan, outré.

Bones, Jim et Sulu émirent un couinement d'horreur à cette idée, fixant le téléphone de Khan avec épouvante, comme si Enma allait en surgir comme un mauvais génie lubrique.

– J'suis multitâche frère chéri ! Répondit Enma avant de pousser un gémissement que Khan aurait préféré ne pas entendre.

– Putain Enma je vais raccrocher, je te préviens !

– Ah oui c'est vrai... _Oh mec, j'espère que t'as de l'endurance~_

– Enma !

– Oh c'est bon ! Oui alors c'était pour te dire que si tu m'apporte pas soit Kirk, soit Spock, soit le docteur-sexy, McCoy… Soit Chekov, j'ai toujours pas réussi à lui mettre la main dessus… Oh, et soit Sulu, les asiatiques m'ont toujours fait fantasmer…

– C'est bon, t'as fini ton énumération ?

– Ouais, c'est tout. Enfin, bref, si tu m'en amène pas un, je réveille Alyssa et Orion.

Khan faillit en faire tomber le téléphone.

– Quoi ? ! Hurla-t-il faisant sursauter les autres membres

– _Vas y enlève mon soutient-gorge_... Fit Enma avant de répondre à son frère. Ouais j'ai planqué leurs tubes dans la salle où je suis actuellement et je connais la séquence pour les réveiller.

– Comment tu peux connaître cette putain de séquence ?! Ils n'y a qu'eux et moi qui…

– Ce sont mes meilleurs amis, évidemment, ils m'ont donné le code ! On s'était mis d'accord pour que si on se réveillait –_hum, un peu plus baaas_… – avant les autres, on se décongelait mutuellement pour faire un threesome.

Khan eut une soudaine envie de se frapper le front contre un mur. Évidemment. Il n'y avait que sa tarée de sœur et ses deux meilleurs amis pour penser que leur priorité en cas de réveil serait de baiser comme des lapins !

– J'te préviens si tu fais ça...

– Tu vas quoi ? Coupa Enma. Tu ne sais pas où je suis, ni avec qui, ni quel est le code pour ouvrir la salle où je me cache, mon frère chéri~ ! Donc tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire. Si j'ai pas de nouvelles dans deux heures, je les réveille.

Enma coupa ensuite la communication, plantant Khan. Ce dernier rangea lentement son téléphone, faisant abstractions des regards curieux posés sur lui.

– Khan, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Bones.

Pour toute réponse, l'Augment se dirigea vers une armoire contenant divers produits médicales. Il farfouilla un instant avant d'en tirer une bouteille d'alcool à désinfecter Il la déboucha et porta le goulot à ses lèvres, avant de grandes lampés du liquide.

– Mais t'es cinglé ! Cria Bones en tentant de lui prendre la bouteille. Ça se boit pas ce genre de truc !

– Laissez-le donc faire docteur... Pesta Spock en croisant les bras.

Jim lui jeta un regard en coin avant de reporter son attention sur Khan qui avait vidé presque la moitié de la bouteille.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe à la fin ?

– Si je donne pas l'un d'entre vous à ma sœur dans les deux heures, elle réveillera deux autres Augments. Fit Khan

Un murmure effrayé parcouru l'assistance alors que Khan attrapait déjà une nouvelle bouteille.

– Quels Augments ?

– Oh rien de grave, ironisa Khan. Juste celle qui se prend pour une ninja doublé d'un loir et l'autre qui est un sadomasochiste à tendances exhibitionniste.

Il y eut un long moment de silence avant que Kirk ne prenne la bouteille des mains des Khan, s'attirant un grognement de l'Augment, avant de se boire le reste.

– Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Marmonna Sulu.

– Moi, je suis d'avis qu'on boive... Répondit Kirk complètement démoralisé.

Personne ne sembla vouloir aller à l'encontre de cette idée même si ça signifiait boire de l'alcool à désinfecter et du sirop pour la toux.

– On ne peut vraiment rien faire pour que votre sœur nous laisse tranquille sans mettre sa menace à exécution ? Demanda finalement Spock à Khan.

Il avait dit ça du bout des lèvres, n'ayant vraiment pas envie de parler avec son ennemi. Mais la menace que représentaient deux Augments tarés en plus ne pouvait pas être ignoré. Et il n'avait pas très envie que Khan décide de l'emmener lui ou Jim à Enma. Le terroriste haussa les épaules, faisant mine de réfléchir à la question.

– Il y a peu de choses qui l'arrêtent, grommela-t-il.

– Mais il y en a quand même, hein ? fit Jim avec espoir en posant une main sur l'épaule de Khan (l'alcool commençait à faire effet et le rendait plus tactile que d'habitude).

Les yeux de Spock s'étrécirent, se réduisant à deux fentes qui trucidaient l'Augment du regard. Il avait déjà du mal à tolérer ce malade parmi eux. Et maintenant, Kirk faisait ami-ami avec lui, et pire, il le tripotait ! Non mais dans quelle dimension de cinglés est-ce qu'ils avaient basculés ?

Khan intercepta le regard meurtrier du Vulcain et, n'étant plus d'humeur à se moquer de lui, préféra prudemment ôter la main de Kirk de son épaule. Merci bien, mais être battu à mort par un Vulcain fou de rage n'était pas une expérience qu'il aimerait répéter…

– Oui, il y a quand même des… Impasses, pour elle.

– Oh Dieu soit loué, fit Bones. Lesquelles ?

Khan émit un reniflement dédaigneux :

– Une seule en fait. Il faut être gay, en couple, fidèle et amoureux. C'est niais au possible…

– Oh oh, sourit Jim. Enma aurait-elle un faible pour les contes de fée et les romances ?

– Oui, avoua carrément Khan. Mais elle se tuerait plutôt que de l'avouer. Ou plutôt, elle vous violerait et vous tuerait.

– Pourquoi on doit toujours passer par la case viol avec elle ? se lamenta Bones.

– Je me pose la même question depuis des années, marmonna Khan.

– Enfin bref ! coupa Kirk avec un large sourire. On n'a plus qu'à lui faire croire qu'on est gay et heureux, amoureux et toute la romance guimauvesque qui va avec !

Sulu fronça légèrement les sourcils avant de réfléchir à cette possibilité. Peut-être qu'il pourrait demander à Chekov de l'aider pour ce coup là... Il se sentait toujours le devoir de protéger le jeune Russe, et s'il pouvait l'aider à échapper à Enma, il le ferait sans hésiter.

_Ok ! S'exclama Kirk, un peu pompette par tout le sirop qu'il avait bu. J'ai qu'à dire que je suis en couple avec Spock !

Le cerveau du Vulcain, de manière extrêmement logique, choisit ce moment pour rappeler à son propriétaire l'image qui était sortie de son imagination quelques heures –oh mon dieu, ça faisait moins d'une journée ! Spock avait eut l'impression de fantasm… _réfléchir_ à ça depuis des semaines– plus tôt. James T. Kirk, nu, sur un lit, les joues rouges et le regard voilé par le plaisir, avec une silhouette indistincte et féminine en train de STOP STOP STOP NON MAIS A QUOI JE PENSE –

– Je ne crois pas que ça serai sage Capitaine, déclara Spock.

Il fut ridiculement fier de constater que sa voix était seulement partie un _petit peu_ dans les aigus. A en juger par le regard railleur de Khan et celui, soupçonneux, de Bonnes, ceux-là l'avaient remarqué. Jim, en revanche, fronça les sourcils avec incompréhension :

– Pas sage ?

– En effet, je…

– Pas sage, mais pas illogique ?

Seul Khan discerna l'air légèrement paniqué du Vulcain. Avec un large sourire, l'Augment s'assit plus confortablement, et regretta de ne pas avoir amené de pop-corn.

– Il ne serait pas… commença le Vulcain avec hésitation.

– Il ne serait pas illogique qu'on soit en couple ! le coupa Jim avec excitation.

– Et c'est là que moi je trouverai logique de vous assommer tous les deux, marmonna Bones avec une grimace dégoûtée.

Mais Kirk n'écoutait pas, parti dans son délire matrimonial sous les yeux effarés de Sulu, inquiets de Spock, et totalement hilares de Khan :

– Mais oui ! Pourquoi pas ? On passe notre temps ensemble, on partage la même salle de bain, on se dispute je ne sais combien de fois par jour, on mange ensemble, on se consulte à propos de tout et n'importe quoi, on s'engueule comme deux tarés et on en redemande ! Et tu es la personne la plus importante pour moi au monde… On est un couple ! Il ne manque plus qu'à officialiser ça !

Spock retint un halètement choqué, plus à cause de cette confession inattendue de Jim qu'à cause de son délire débile. Pour lui aussi, Kirk était la personne la plus importante au monde. Tellement importante que le voir mourir avait été pire que de voir Vulcain détruite, de voir sa mère tomber, d'entendre les remarques méprisantes de ses condisciples Vulcains. Et même si c'était parfaitement illogique et que cet aveu était celui d'un homme qui venait de boire une demi-bouteille de sirop pour la toux, Spock faillit sourire comme un débile en songeant que son sentiment était partagé.

Enfin, pas tout à fait. Jim ne s'était sans doute jamais imaginé son Premier Officier nu et en train de faire des trucs cochons.

– Bon appelle ta sœur, dis lui qu'on est en couple. Soupira McCoy pendant que Spock essayait difficilement de remettre son cerveau en marche.

– Ok... Mais vous êtes avec qui vous ? Demanda Khan en décrochant son téléphone.

– Ben avec toi.

Khan haussa un sourcil, incrédule.

– Moi ?

_Oh putain Bones veut se taper Khan ! Piailla Jim en terminant sa bouteille de sirop.

Spock attrapa la bouteille de la main de son capitaine et la retourna. Il y eut à peine deux gouttes qui tombèrent sur le sol. Ok, Kirk était complètement ivre à cause d'un sirop pour la toux. Et de la demi-bouteille d'alcool à désinfecter. Mathématiquement, ça équivalait à 6.58 petits verres de vodka, soit…

Ouais, Kirk avait un coup dans le nez quoi.

– Ben ouais. Fit Bones en levant les yeux au ciel à cause de l'intervention de Kirk. Y a plus que toi, vu que Sulu va sûrement se taper Chekov.

– Mais comment t'es au courant ? S'exclama le japonais en rougissant.

– Oh pitié, tu le bouffes du regard dès que tu le vois.

– Mais... Mais pas du tout ! Je veux juste le protéger d'Enma !

– Et plus si affinité. Fit Khan avec le sourire d'un chat qui aurait trouvé un canari.

– Attend deux secondes... Fit Kirk qui venait de percuter l'information.

Il s'approcha du pilote en pointant un doigt accusateur vers lui.

– Tu t'es tapé Chekov ? Mais c'est du détournement de mineur ça !

– Mais j'me suis pas tapé Chekov ! S'exclama Sulu, désespéré. Et d'ailleurs, il est majeur maintenant.

– Pas aux Etats-Unis !

– Mais il est russe !

– Et on est dans l'espace. Ajouta Bones.

– J'm'en fous ! S'exclama le capitaine qui agissait toujours en mode « maman poule » dès qu'il s'agissait du plus jeune.

– Capitaine, vous devriez vous asseoir un moment. Fit Spock en voyant Jim tanguait sur ses jambes alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sermonner Sulu.

Kirk se tourna vers Spock, plissant les yeux d'un air amusé, et lui adressa un sourire plein de dents :

– Ok mais je m'assois sur tes genoux mon cœur !

Jim espérait déstabiliser son impassible Commander… Et il ne fut pas déçu. Le Vulcain devint d'un beau vert foncé. Il se leva d'un coup et força Jim à s'asseoir sur sa chaise avant de reculer prudemment à l'autre bout de la pièce sous le regard déçu du capitaine et hilare de l'Augment. Franchement, il devrait saouler Jim plus souvent.

– Bon, appelle ta sœur parce que là, j'en ai marre. Répéta Bones en se massant les tempes.

Khan hocha la tête et composa le numéro tout en priant que sa sœur ne soit pas en pleine « activité de placard » où ça risquait d'être vraiment TRES pénible à entendre.

– … Allô ?

– Tu es habillée là ? fit Khan avec prudence.

– Roooh, tu te mets au téléphone rose mon frère chéri ? Oui, je suis habillée, mais je peux…

– Non ! Reste comme ça, ne bouge pas, garde tes mains où elles sont et je ne veux pas connaître le moindre détail de ta vie privée ! paniqua son frère.

Kirk gloussa. A l'autre bout du fil, Enma râla un moment, puis demanda avec intérêt :

– Alors, tu accepte mon offre ?

– Oh, ça serait avec plaisir ma chère sœur, fit l'Augment d'un ton acide. Seulement voilà, tu as jeté ton dévolu sur des hommes en couple.

– QUOI ? C'est qui qui se tape mon capitaine ?

– Enma, ce n'est pas ton capitaine ! Soupira Khan.

– Ses parties génitales sont à moi !

– Aucune partie de lui n'est à toi et est-ce que tu pourrais _arrêter_ de me gueuler dans les oreilles ?

– Réponds !

– Spock.

– …

– Enma ?

– Mwéhéhéhégnuhuhuh. Un fantasme qui vient à la vie. Gnéhéhégnaaaaaa !

Khan retint un frisson d'horreur. Ce genre de rire bizarre ressemblait à la bande-son d'un film d'horreur. Pourquoi est-ce que sa sœur était si détraquée ?

– Enfin bref, finit par dire Enma quand elle eut reprit son calme. Et Chekov, le petit russe tout mignon ? Il est puceau aux dernières nouvelles !

– Comment tu sais… Non, attend, je ne veux pas savoir. Il est avec ton fantasme asiatique.

– Quoi ? couina Sulu.

Khan resta impassible, mais il commençait à beaucoup s'amuser. A l'autre bout du fil, Enma se mit à pester, ajoutant encore à l'amusement de son aîné :

– Raaah c'est pas vrai, j'aurais du m'en douter, passer leurs journées assis dans la même pièce, c'était sûr qu'ils allaient passer à l'acte…

– Être dans la même pièce que quelqu'un ne signifie que pas que cette personne est un partenaire sexuel potentiel, Enma.

– Ah bon ?

– Sauf pour les détraqués dans ton genre. Ajouta Khan après un instant de réflexion.

– Ah, tu me rassures ! Bon, sinon, qui se tape le médecin ?

Il y eut un court silence. Khan était visiblement prit au dépourvu et, peut-être aussi un peu… Embarrassé. Jim se plaqua les mains sur la bouche pour étouffer son fou-rire. Spock et Sulu adressèrent un regard narquois à l'Augment, tandis que Bones, lui, faisait de grands gestes pour inciter leur ex-ennemi à continuer.

– Khan ? s'impatienta sa sœur. Qu'est-ce que… OH !

– Oui ? tenta son frère.

– Oh ! C'est ça, hein ? exulta Enma. Tu te tapes le médecin !

– Euh, je…

– TU TE TAPES LE MÉDECIN ! C'est bien, mon frère chéri, je suis siiiii fière de toi ! Ça va faire une de ces super-histoires médecin-patient…

– Je vais devoir surveiller tes lectures, marmonna son frère.

– … Où le docteur super canon prend soin de son patient vulnérable et où ça finit en séance de sexe sauvage sur le bureau ! YES ! Je t'adore frangin ! Vous l'avez fait où ? Quand ? Combien de fois ? Dans quelles positions ? Il y a un coin sombre bien sympatoche dans son bureau, et…

– Enma !

– Oh, allez, je suis ta sœur ! Dis-moi tout !

Khan sembla faire un immense effort sur lui-même, se pinça l'arrête du nez, expira lentement, ouvrit la bouche pour répondre…

– Il t'a dépucelé ? fit la voix guillerette d'Enma.

_Crac_. C'était le bruit du portable que Khan avait serré un peu trop fort dans sa main, et qui s'était écrasé comme un paquet de chips. L'Augment poussa un terrible juron, puis jeta le portable dans la poubelle la plus proche. Jim était mort de rire, Sulu hoquetait désespérément, et les coins de la bouche de Spock tressautèrent, trahissant son amusement.

Seul Bones avait un air grave :

– Merci, dit-il à l'Augment. Tu me sauves la vie.

– Mais de rien, maugréa Khan. Bon, puisque la crise est passée, et si on sortait de là ? Je dois aller trouver ma sœur et la tuer.

– Accordé ! s'exclama joyeusement Kirk.

– Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, soupira Bones en jeta un regard désolé en direction du capitaine éméché. Et il faudrait ramener Jim dans ses quartiers…

– Je m'en charge, déclara platement Spock.

Il attrapa un bras de Kirk, le passa sur ses épaules, et sans effort apparent, il porta à moitié le capitaine, déverrouilla la porte et s'éloigna dans le couloir avec son fardeau qui gloussait bêtement. Sulu secoua la tête, blasé, puis quitta lui aussi l'infirmerie à la recherche de Chekov (mieux valait le mettre au courant le plus vite possible).

Bones et Khan, restés seuls, échangèrent un regard amusé.

– Est-ce que c'est moi où votre Capitaine… ? commença l'Augment.

– … Fait une fixation sur le gobelin non-émotionnel ? acheva Bones. Non non, moi aussi je l'ai remarqué. Je n'arrive toujours pas à me l'expliquer, mais il adore ce bâtard aux oreilles pointues.

– Visiblement c'est réciproque, marmonna Khan qui ne se souvenait que trop bien du passage à tabac en règle qu'il avait subi des mains du Vulcain furieux.

– Oh, ne leur dites pas !

– Ils ne le savent pas ? s'étonna l'Augment.

Bones esquissa un immense sourire machiavélique :

– Non. C'est pour ça que c'est drôle.

**oOoOoOo**

– … Et ça faisait des années que j'avais pas bu comme ça, ricanait Kirk tandis que Spock (totalement blasé) tapait le code d'ouverture de la porte de sa cabine. Je me sens teeeellement bien !

La porte s'ouvrit et le Commander, toujours trainant le Capitaine avec lui, entra dans la cabine de James T. Kirk. Il aida le Capitaine à s'asseoir sur son lit puis alla referma la porte, qu'il verrouilla avec tous les codes de sécurité possible, par mesure de sécurité.

Kirk était vautré sur son lit, bras et jambes écartés en étoile de mer, les yeux fixés sur le plafond, comme hypnotisé ou drogué. Spock lui lança un regard neutre qui dissimulait une pointe d'inquiétude :

– Capitaine ?

– …

– Vous vous sentez bien ?

Kirk commençait à redescendre de son nuage. L'air un peu abruti et les yeux toujours dans le vague, il fronça les sourcils, les idées pas tout à fait claires :

– Khan couche avec Bones ?

– La probabilité d'un tel évènement est de deux points six pour cent, tempéra Spock.

Autrement dit, très faible. Dieu merci. Kirk émit un grognement, et posa un bras sur ses yeux pour se protéger de la lumière qui agressait ses pupilles fragiles :

– Je me sens pas très bien…

– Ça vous apprendra à vider le stock de sirop pour la toux, fit platement Spock.

– J'avais des circonstances atténuantes !

Spock ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais juste à ce moment-là, son téléphone sonna. Intrigué, il décrocha.

– Spock en ligne.

– Hello, le frigide !

Le Vulcain sursauta si fort qu'il faillit en lâcher son portable.

– Mademoiselle Singh ?!

– Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Enma ! Uh uh, tu es timide, hein ?

– Mademois–

– Enma, espèce d'elfe coincé !

Spock renonça :

– Enma, vous…

– Oooooh, redites-le ! Vous avez une voix tellement sexy ~

Spock jeta un coup d'œil inquiet à son Capitaine, mais Kirk, plus ou moins assommé par le sirop pour la toux, semblait somnoler et avait oublié la présence de son Premier Officier. Le Vulcain hésita à quitter la cabine pour laisser son ami se reposer tranquillement… Mais il y avait de forte chance pour qu'Enma soit toujours en chasse, et pour rien au monde Spock ne voulait tomber entre ses griffes.

Il poussa un imperceptible soupir exaspéré (car l'exaspération est une émotion humaine donc MERCI BIEN, mais Spock n'était _pas_ exaspéré), et lâcha :

– Enma.

– Oh, mettez-y un peu plus de passion, nom d'un chien !

– Non merci. Quel est la raison de votre appel et comment avez-vous eu ce numéro ?

– Je suis un crack informatique, mon petit elfe ! Comment tu crois que j'ai dézingué votre prison de verre, hein ?

Logique.

– Bon, ça mis à part, mon petit elfe…

– Pourriez-vous ne pas m'appeler comme ça ?

– Pourquoi, ça t'excite ?

Spock marqua un temps d'arrêt, choqué, et Enma se hâta d'enchaîner joyeusement :

– Mon frère répond plus, donc si je veux des infos croustillantes sur le cul du Capitaine, je suppose qu'il faut que je m'adresse à toi !

Spock resta muet et ses joues prirent une belle couverte verte. Il allait répondre mais ce fut à ce moment là que Jim, qui glissait lentement vers le sommeil, décida de pousser un gémissement de plaisir inconscient alors qu'il se calait un peu mieux dans ses oreillers. Le Vulcain espéra que l'Augment n'avait pas entendus mais...

– Oh putain ! Vous êtes en train de le faire là ?

Spock tressaillit, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu la détromper, Enma était déjà partie dans son délire :

– Ouais du sexe en direct !

– Ce n'est pas le cas…

– Ah ? C'est ça et moi je suis un pingouin !

– Est-ce une espèce animale ? fit Spock d'un ton interrogatif.

– Oh mon dieu ! Tu sais pas ce qu'est un pingouin ? C'est trop chou, faudra que je t'achète une peluche !

D'accord... Spock se demandant vaguement comment ils en étaient venus à parler de peluche mais il préférait ça à la conversation précédente.

– Quoiqu'il en soit ! S'exclama Enma. Je veux des détails ! Taille et épaisseur de l'engin ?

– Pardon ?! S'étrangla presque Spock.

– Ah non mieux ! Envoie-moi une photo ! Ou allume une web-cam ! Ah non je sais ! Vous êtes où ? Je vais venir faire la collecte d'infos moi-même !

– Il est hors de question que je vous dise ou Jim et moi sommes !

– Jim ? Fit le Capitaine à moities dans les vapes. C'est qui Jim ? Fait le sortir de là c'est ma chambre !

Spock leva les yeux au ciel et préféré ne pas répondre à son capitaine. Celui-ci, d'ailleurs, était définitivement en train de s'endormir, lové dans ses draps en bataille comme un gamin. Spock fut surpris par la bouffée d'affection qu'il ressentit en voyant son ami endormi…

Il lui fallu une seconde pour comprendre qu'Enma était en train de l'interpeler. Il re-concentra son attention sur l'Augment tandis que la respiration de Kirk devenait lente et régulière, preuve qu'il roupillait bel et bien. Spock dû d'ailleurs faire abstraction du tee-shirt de son capitaine qui était remonté au dessus de l'estomac, laissant apparaître quelques abdos fins mais bien dessinés.

(Les paroles d'Enma concernant ses intentions envers son capitaine lui étaient un peu trop monté à la tête.)

– Hey Legolas ! Tu m'écoutes ?

– Legolas ?

– Laisse tomber c'est pas important. Fit Enma avant d'ajouter d'un ton soupçonneux. J'étais en train de me demander si mon frère ne m'avait pas menti pour vous deux.

Spock déglutit en sentant les ennuis arriver.

– Donc, et comme je sais que les Vulcains peuvent pas mentir, je vais procéder à la collecte d'informations moi-même !

– Je vais raccrocher, menaça Spock d'un ton plat.

– Je prendrai ça pour un aveu !

Merde.

– Alors ! commença Enma. Est-ce que vous avez couché ensemble ?

– Et ben... Fit Spock en essayant de gagner du temps.

– Oui ou non ?

– Non. Avoua le vulcain.

– Aahh... Fit l'Augment déçus. Mais est-ce que tu veux coucher avec lui ?

Cette fois ci, Spock vit une porte de sortie grâce à la formulation approximative de la question.

– Procéder à une cession de repos propice aux rétablissements des fonctions physiques et mental sur une surface plane avec la présence de mon capitaine, me semble une expérience illogique quoiqu'envisageable.

– Mais c'est pas ça que je te demande ! Râle Enma.

_C'est pourtant ainsi que j'interprète vos paroles.

– Putain, tu fais chier ! Hurla l'Augment si fort que Spock dû éloigner un peu le combiné.

– Votre langage mademoiselle Singh.

– Enma, espèce de gobelin au sang vert !

– _Spock_ serait plus poli. Répondit platement le vulcain, intérieurement fier d'avoir pour le moment le dessus sur l'Augment.

Il y eut une longue minute pendant laquelle il entendit toute une flopée de juron plus coloré les uns que les autres. Il n'en connaissait pas la moitié mais tout ce qu'il pouvait dire c'est qu'Enma pouvait être très mais alors _très_ vulgaire.

– Bien, alors si tu le prends comme ça. Fit-elle. Je vais être plus franche.

– C'est à dire ?

– IL TE FAIT BANDER OU PAS ? !

Spock en lâcha le téléphone.

– Aah. Fit la voix très satisfaite d'Enma. Ça te la coupe, une question aussi innocente ? Je suppose que ça veut dire _oui_.

Le Vulcain ramassa lentement le téléphone et le porta à nouveau à son oreille. Il ouvrit plusieurs la bouche mais sans qu'aucun son ne sorte, étant totalement pigé. Et totalement choqué. Et légèrement paniqué, d'accord.

– Tu sais que je t'entends respirer. Fit Enma d'une voix chantante. Tu sais pas quoi dire, hein ?

– Enma...

– On se souvient enfin de mon prénom ? C'est bien mais ça suffira pas à vous débiner.

– Mes intentions envers le capitaine... Commença-t-il d'une voix peu assurée.

– Ta ta ta, tu veux le baiser, te le faire, enfin bref, t'as compris l'idée !

– Je ne veux pas _me le faire_, c'est hautement illogique et...

– Oh essayez pas de m'avoir en jouant sur les mots. Coupa à nouveau Enma. Vous voulez vous le faire. Le baiser pour faire simple. Vous fantasmez devant sur ses abdos bien dessinés et sa peau douce. Vous savez quelle l'est, non ?

A son grand malheur, oui.

– Vous savez que j'ai raison, hein ? Il est tellement tactile, toujours à vous touchez l'épaule ou le bras. Mais c'est pas suffisant, n'est-ce pas ? Vous aimeriez bien plus de contact entre vos deux corps, nus de préférence. Je suis sure que vous l'avez déjà imaginé en train de vous sucer les doigts. Ne niez pas, je sais très bien que c'est l'équivalent d'une fellation pour les Vulcains.

Spock eut un tout petit couinement étranglé à cette idée. Comment cette cinglée pouvait deviner tout ça ?! De l'autre côté du téléphone, Enma eut un sourire matois alors qu'elle se calait un peu mieux dans son fauteuil avant de reprendre sa description :

– Vous pouvez le voir, non ? Les yeux mi-clos de votre capitaine pendant que sa langue s'enroule autours de vos doigts, passant de l'index au majeur avant d'en prendre trois dans sa bouche. Et rien qu'avec ça, je suis sur qu'il vous envoie presque au septième ciel. Mais presque hein, il aimerait vous torturez un peu en faisant glisser ses dents sur le bout de vos doigts, doucement… Sans jamais vraiment vous mordre…

Et là Spock découvrit qu'il avait une imagination très visuelle. Lui qui s'était toujours considéré comme terre-terre, pragmatique voir sans imagination, il se rendait compte que non, c'était loin d'être le cas. A tous les coups, c'était sa partie humaine qui le trahissait.

_Fuck_.

(Oui ça semblait approprié).

Et il était douloureusement conscient que Kirk était à deux mètres à peine de lui, dans son lit, dormant comme un bienheureux. Dans la même pièce que lui. Si proche que ses sens affutés de Vulcain entendaient son souffle, sentaient son odeur. Pendant qu'Enma lui ronronnait des obscénités à l'oreille par téléphone interposé. Et que lui, Spock, buvait ses paroles en frissonnant intérieurement.

Double _fuck_.

– Et vous finiriez par craquer, continua Enma d'un ton doucereux. Votre bouche se collerait à la sienne dans un baiser passionné tout en le plaquant contre un mur. Vous imaginez sa bouche ?

Spock respirait à peine, le combiné collé à l'oreille. La partie rationnelle de son cerveau, autant Vulcaine qu'humaine, lui hurlait de raccrocher ce téléphone genre TOUT DE SUITE, mais l'autre partie de son cerveau, celle qui appréciait le comportement tactile de Jim (le Capitaine avait l'étrange habitude de toucher tout le monde, d'un bras autour des épaules, d'une tape sur le bras…) et éprouvait une tendresse tout à fait illogique pour ses grands yeux bleus… Bref, cette partie là de son cerveau était hypnotisée par la voix d'Enma comme par un serpent.

– Moi je l'imagine bien, continua Enma d'une voix sensuelle. Chaude et douce et avide… Passionnée… Se pressant contre la vôtre avec force.. Parce qu'il est fort, votre capitaine, il n'hésiterait pas. Il vous tiendrait en plaçant une main sur votre nuque, est-ce que vous l'imaginez caresser votre nuque ?

Oh oui Spock imaginait très bien.

– Ses lèvres sur les vôtres… Et sa langue…

Là Spock eut beaucoup de mal à ne pas _couiner_.

– Les jambes de Kirk s'enrouleraient autours de votre taille, collant son bassin au vôtre, et… AAAAH !

Le cri de la jeune femme fut si fort que Spock écarta précipitamment le combiné de son oreille, arraché à son fantasme un peu trop brutalement à son goût. En bruit de fond, il entendit un grand fracas, suivit de la voix triomphante de Khan :

– Je t'ai trouvée !

– Espèce de…

Nouvelle flopée de juron, incluant plusieurs allusions à la sexualité de Khan, un cryotube, un Augment chtarbé, et un endroit où le second pouvait se ranger le premier.

Il y eut des bruits de combat, et Spock mit à profit ces quelques instants pour respirer lentement, profondément, essayant de se plonger dans une sorte de méditation accélérée. Calme, calme. Ok, peut-être que les paroles d'Enma (alliées à son ton ronronnant et à la proximité _vraiment très proche_ de Jim) l'avaient un peu… Perturbé. Mais il allait bien, vraiment.

Il était très calme.

Très très calme.

Ok peut-être qu'une douche froide ne serait pas inutile.

Finalement, les bruits de combat cessèrent brusquement. Il y eux un son de pas, et quelqu'un ramassa le téléphone d'Enma. Puis la voix de Khan, avec un accent extrêmement satisfait, déclara :

– Terminé ! Alors, qui est le pauvre membre d'équipage que ma chère sœur était en train de traumatiser ?

Spock dut s'éclaircir la gorge pour s'assurer que sa voix ne ressemblerait pas à un couinement étranglé, puis lâcha d'une voix à peine plus vacillante que d'habitude :

– Khan. Vous avez neutralisé votre sœur ?

– Spock ?!

– En effet.

– … Vous étiez en train de parler de cul avec ma sœur ? hallucina l'Augment.

– Elle me parlait, rectifia aussitôt le Vulcain.

– Et vous n'avez pas pensé à, je ne sais pas moi, raccrocher ? fit Khan d'un ton soupçonneux.

Touché. Le Commander se creusa désespérément la tête à la recherche d'une excuse. Mais avant qu'il en ait trouvé une autre que la vérité, à savoir "_votre sœur a eu la gentillesse de me faire réaliser que je fantasmais sur mon meilleur ami_", Khan déclara d'un ton très, très soupçonneux cette fois :

– Elle vous a interrogé au sujet de vous et le capitaine ?

– Je ne crois pas qu'il s'agisse de vos affaires, fit froidement Spock.

– Donc elle vous a interrogé et vous l'avez convaincue, traduisit Khan d'un ton lent. Eh bien, je ne vais pas dire que je ne m'y attendais pas, mais quand même, qui aurait pu penser que vous aviez un cœur _et_ une libido ?

Ok c'était définitif il allait tuer ce mec.

Et ensuite, il allait tuer Enma.

Et ensuite, il allait se laver le cerveau à la Javel parce que si jamais Kirk découvrait quel genre de pensées il avait à son égard, il avait fort à parier que ce serait lui qui essaierait de le tuer.

Putains d'Augments.

– Allez enfermer votre sœur quelque part, se contenta de répliquer le Vulcain. Son cryotube ne va pas tarder à être réparé. Vous feriez bien de commencer à penser à un piège pour l'y remettre.

– N'empêche, elle avait raison à propos de cette tension sexuelle non résolue, et...

– Ah putain, elle se réveille ! Hurla soudain McCoy.

Khan marmonna un juron avant de raccrocher, plantant Spock. Le Vulcain fixa le téléphone d'un air incrédule. Qu'est-ce que McCoy fichait avec Khan ? _Lui aussi_ allait devenir pote avec l'Augment ?

**oOoOoOo**

Le cryotube d'Enma, dans le plus grand secret, avait été enfin réparé. Il ne manquait plus qu'à la capturer, et à la faire rentrer dedans.

Fastoche.

Khan donc était en train de faire les cent pas dans l'infirmerie (c'était devenu son nouveau repère), cherchant désespérément un moyen de piéger à nouveau sa sœur.

– Khan arrête de bouger autant, c'est très agaçant. Fit le médecin sans lever les yeux de son microscope.

L'Augment lui jeta un regard signifiant très clairement "_tu peux aller courir mon pote_" avant de continuer ses ruminations. La dernière fois, il avait eut recours à un club de strip-tease et une bombe de gaz soporifique pour avoir sa petite sœur. Mais malheureusement, elle ne se ferait pas avoir deux fois par le même coup. C'est là que Khan regrettait qu'elle ne soit pas juste un peu plus conne, ça lui facilitait l'existence. Mais non ! Il fallait que les Augments aient tous des capacités intellectuelles hors du commun !

Monde injuste.

– Khan, c'est pas en creusant une tranchée dans mon infirmerie que tu vas trouver une solution. Fit à nouveau le médecin avec un soupir.

L'Augment consentit enfin à s'arrêter et alla s'asseoir sur le bord du bureau où travaillait Bones. Bizarrement, les deux hommes s'étendaient plutôt bien : ils partageaient le même goût pour le thé, le sarcasme, et les ruminations à propos d'un certain gobelin aux oreilles pointues. Même si, bien sûr, le médecin ne loupait pas une occasion de lui faire comprendre que s'il faisait à nouveau du mal à Jim, il l'éviscérait à coup de scalpel.

– Descend de là. Grommela McCoy en attrapant un nouvel échantillon.

– Uhm... Fit Khan en faisant semblant d'y réfléchir. Ça demande réflexion... Mais nan. Pas envie.

– Bâtard décongelé.

– Abruti de médecin.

– Tant d'amour dans cette pièce, ça fait peur. Fit soudain la voix de Jim.

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers le Capitaine qui était suivit de près par le Commander. Visiblement, après une longue sieste de trois heures, Kirk avait finit par décuver !

De sa séquence « j'me-saoule-au-sirop-pour-la-toux », Jim n'avait que très peu de souvenirs. Il se rappelait juste avoir accepté de faire semblant de sortir avec Spock pour qu'Enma lui fiche la paix. Pourtant, vu le regard en coin que lui jetait parfois le Vulcain, Jim était sure qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. Le problème, c'est que son ami semblait tout faire pour éviter cette conversation avec des changements de sujet plus ou moins réussis _("Derrière vous capitaine, un astéroïde !" "Euh... Ouais, c'est une projection holographique, Spock.")_.

– Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici vous deux ?

– On vient voir si vous n'auriez pas trouvé une idée pour Enma. Répondit Spock d'un ton plat.

– Ouais, elle réussit à chopper Scotty et il menace de démissionner si on ne se débarrasse pas d'elle aujourd'hui. Ajouta le Capitaine.

Toute sa sympathie allait envers le pauvre ingénieur qui s'était fait sauter dessus par une Augment en manque, planquée en embuscade au détour d'un couloir. Tout ce qu'avait entendus Scotty, c'était un hurlement bestial ressemblant fort à _« NINJA ! »_ avant qu'il ne soit à moitié assommé et traîné dans un placard. Depuis, il refusait de quitter sa chambre et n'ouvrait à absolument personne. Il avait trop peur qu'Enma en profite pour s'infiltrer dans la pièce par la même occasion.

– J'ai toujours pas d'idée. Fit Khan en haussant les épaules.

– C'était bien la peine de nous avoir bassiné avec ta « supériorité » la dernière fois.

– Cher Docteur, vous savez que je peux toujours dire à ma sœur que nous avons rompus ? Elle se fera un plaisir d'aller vous _réconforter_…

Bones retint un frisson et reporta son attention sur son microscope. Le risque était trop grand, pour une fois, il aller la fermer. Jim ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un petit sourire, amusé par le comportement des deux autres.

– Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Kirk.

– Nous pourrions utiliser la force. Remarqua Spock.

Khan lui jeta un regard torve. Apparemment, le Commander adorait régler le problème des Augments en les battant à mort.

Connard aux oreilles pointues.

– J'ai déjà essayé d'utiliser la force avec ma sœur. Fit Khan. Mais elle est sournoise et n'hésitera pas à faire des gestes déplacés pour déstabilise son opposant.

– Déplacé ? Répéta Kirk. C'est à dire ? Quoi que je sais pas si j'ai vraiment envie de savoir...

– Du genre arracher son chemiser devant le nez de l'ennemi ou encore l'étrangler avec son string.

– Ok, on utilisera pas la force. Déclara Kirk en pâlissant.

– Dans ce cas, la logique voudrez qu'on lui tende un piège pour l'appréhender plus facilement.

– Oui. Approuva Khan. Mais à part l'appâter avec un de ses fantasmes en direct, je- OH !

L'Augment eut un sourire triomphant, criant un _« Youhou ! » _mental. Seulement mental, il avait une réputation à tenir quand même. Réputation qui se cassait un peu la gueule depuis le réveil de sa sœur d'ailleurs... Les autres le regardèrent, intrigué par le soudain éclat de Khan.

– Je crois qu'il y a un moyen pour piéger ma sœur.

– Lequel ?

– Vous allez coucher ensemble. Déclara Khan avec un petit sourire en fixant Spock et Kirk.

– QUOI ? ! S'exclamèrent les deux hommes en même temps.

Bones, lui, fixa l'Augment avec un haussement de sourcil. Le côté « Enma » de Khan ressortirait-il au final ?

– Mais je peux pas coucher avec Spock ! S'écria Jim. Il... Il a une copine en plus !

– Non.

_Hein ? Demanda le Capitaine en se tournant vers le Vulcain.

Celui-ci fit un gros effort pour ne laisser transparaître aucune émotion. C'est vrai que Kirk ne savait pas encore ce qui s'était passé hier.

– Le lieutenant Uhura et moi avons rompus il y a 12 heures, 8 minutes et 45 secondes.

– Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

Il y eut un temps de silence.

– Enma.

Les yeux de Jim s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il dévisageait le Vulcain.

– T'as couché avec Enma ? !

– Non.

– Hein ? Mais alors qu'est-ce qu'Enma à avoir...

Mais la fin de sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge alors que ses yeux s'écarquillèrent si bien que Spock cru qu'ils allaient tomber de leurs orbites.

– Oh putain Enma et Uhura ont couché ensemble !

De son côté, Khan se frappa le front. Bon dieu, sa sœur était vraiment intenable !

– Donc vous avez rompu parce qu'elle t'a trompé ? Demanda Jim qui posait un regard compatissant sur son ami.

Spock se contenta d'hocher la tête, sachant que s'il parlait, il ne pourrait pas mentir. En même temps, comment pouvait-il dire qu'il avait rompu avec sa copine parce qu'il ne se souciait que de son meilleur ami. Meilleur ami envers lequel il avait des pensées fort peu catholiques. Un grand merci à sa libido nouvellement découverte. Tout ça à cause de cette fichue Augment...

Khan fixa le Commander avec un regard indéchiffrable avant de secouer légèrement la tête.

– Au lieu de hurler à l'infamie, laissez moi m'expliquer.

**oOoOoOo**

Enma attendit que la flopée de garde soit hors de porté pour sortir de sa cachette. Elle avait apprit que son cryotube était réparé et il était hors de question qu'elle y retourne ! Ou alors, ils avaient intérêt à mettre quelqu'un avec elle ! Et si son frère croyait qu'il pourrait l'y remettre sans problème, il se mettait le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude !

L'Augment vérifia que personne n'était en vue avant de sortir du conduit d'aération dans lequel elle était planquée. Enma sauta souplement au sol et porta une main à l'hypo-spray qu'elle avait récupéré. Bones lui avait « gentiment » balancé à la figure quand elle avait essayé d'avoir du croustillant quant à ses ébats avec son frère. Ah, quel grand timide ! A tous les coups c'était lui qui était en dessous.

L'Augment déambulait donc dans les couloirs, cherchant une idée pour éviter la cryogénisation. Peut-être qu'en piquant une navette de secours, elle pourrait prendre la clef de champs. Ou en l'occurrence, de l'espace. Enma était en train de réfléchir à un plan d'évasion quand elle tomba sur une chaussure. L'Augment haussa un sourcil mais continua sa route sans s'arrêter. Mais à quelques mètres à peine, elle tomba sur un tee-shirt doré. Cette fois, Enma s'arrêta et prit le vêtement entre ses mains.

– On dirait le même que celui du Capitaine...

Prit d'un doute, Enma enfouie son visage dans le tissus et inspira profondément.

– Oh bordel ! Cria-t-elle, le nez toujours dans le tee-shirt.

Elle reconnaîtrait cette odeur entre mille ! C'était bien celle de Kirk ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait sans T-shirt… ?

Enma eut un ricanement machiavélique qui aurait fait frémir n'importe quelle personne censée à des kilomètres. Si le Capitaine était torse nu, elle allait se devoir de le retrouver pour le vio... Euh, lui rendre son vêtement.

Sautillant presque, elle continua sa route à la recherche de Kirk. Mais elle tomba à la place sur une autre chaussure et surtout, un T-shirt bleu. Les yeux d'Enma s'agrandir alors qu'il saisissait le nouveaux T-shirt. L'odeur confirma ses doutes et des cœurs flottèrent dans ses petits yeux.

– Ils s'envoient en l'air ! Ils s'envoient en l'air ! Chanta-t-elle en sautant sur place.

Ah, elle savait bien que son coup de téléphone allait avoir de l'influence sur le Vulcain. Il lui fallait juste un peu de motivation pour se décoincer! Cette fois, elle se mit clairement à sautiller tel un personnage de « _La petite maison dans la prairie_ ». De la bave commençait à couler aux coin de ses lèvres alors qu'elle croisaient des chaussettes, des ceintures et… OH !

Enma se jeta presque le pantalon qu'elle vit traîner par terre.

– Mwéhéhéhégnuhuhuh. Ria-t-elle avec un regard lubrique. Ils doivent plus être très loin~

L'Augment passa un tournant de couloir et vit un nouveau pantalon. Il était près d'une porte de placard. Oui, car Enma était désormais capable de reconnaître tous les placards de l'Enterprise. Elle retint une petite larme émue. Son fantasme s'envoyait en l'air dans le premier placard qu'elle avait inauguré à son réveil.

C'était tellement beau.

Enma s'approcha à pas de loup du placard mais décida de récupérer le pantalon pour en avoir un souvenir. Et faire un peu de fétichisme par la même occasion. Enma se pencha joyeusement pour récupérer le pantalon et...

– AAAAAAHHH ! !

L'Augment poussa un hurlement quand un filin de métal, transparent mais solide comme de l'acier, se resserra autours de sa cheville et la pendit par un pied. Enma se retrouva la tête en bas, sa robe lui tombant sur le visage, dévoilant son string rouge à tout le monde. Enma avait beau gigoter, elle n'arrivait pas à se contorsionner suffisamment pour détacher sa cheville.

– Je l'ai ! fit soudain la voix triomphante de Khan.

Spock et Jim arrivèrent juste derrière lui, complètement habillés. Enma les regarda éberluée avant de comprendre qu'elle s'était fait magistralement avoir.

– Oh putain Khan, je vais te tuer ! Hurla-t-elle en gigotant comme un poisson dans un filet.

– Tu te répètes ma chère sœur. Claironna l'Augment.

– Nan ! J'suis plus ta sœur, je te renie espèce d'infâme traître ! S'égosilla Enma. T'aurais au moins pu les faire venir à poil !

Khan leva les yeux au ciel tandis que Jim essayait de ne pas regarder le string d'Enma. Il avait toujours eut du mal à ne pas laisser traîner ses yeux quand des sous-vêtements étaient impliqué.

– Bon maintenant, je vais l'attacher et la conduire au tube.

– Le plus tôt sera le mieux. Approuva Spock d'un léger hochement de tête.

– Alors là, vous pouvez courir ! Cria Enma.

La jeune femme se mit soudain à se balancer de toutes ses forces, si bien qu'elle réussit à agripper la corde maintenant sa cheville. Enma saisit le fil et en tirant un bon coup, elle réussit à le craquer.

– Oh merde ! S'écrièrent Khan et Jim alors qu'Enma tombait peu élégamment au sol.

L'Augment se releva avec une grimace, époussetant sa robe. Elle fixa ensuite son frère avec un regard proprement meurtrier.

– Toi ! Siffla-t-elle. Je vais te faire la peau !

Enma sauta d'un bon vers son frère, les entraînant tous deux dans un roulé-boulé sur le sol. Jim écarquilla les yeux en voyant les deux Augments se battre comme des chiffonniers, s'assénant des coups qui (comme le mur le plus proche en fit l'expérience quand le coude d'Enma le percuta) pouvaient déformer de la tôle. S'il les laissait faire, son vaisseau n'allait plus qu'être un vaste champ de ruine.

– Faut faire quelque chose ! Hurla Jim.

– Capitaine...

– Trouve une idée ! Cria le Capitaine en secouant le vulcain comme un prunier. Si jamais elle bat Khan, elle va nous violer tous jusqu'au dernier !

– Vous lisez dans mes pensées Capitaine ! Répondit Enma en mettant une mandale à Khan.

Spock retint un soupir agacé. Pourquoi c'était toujours à lui de trouver des solutions ? Pourquoi son Capitaine ne pouvait pas s'acheter un cerveau? Non son capitaine ne semblait réfléchir que quand sa vie était en danger. Et encore...

– Un peu d'aide serait pas de refus ! fit Khan alors qu'il tentait d'immobiliser sa sœur au sol.

Tentative qui foira quand elle lui mordit la cuisse tel un piranha affamé. Spock décida alors de faire la seule chose logique… Du moins quand il s'agissait de l'Augment tarée. Il se tourna et passa un bras autours de la taille de Jim, le rapprochant de lui.

– Spock ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda le Capitaine en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

Ce dernier ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de tourner la tête vers les deux Augments.

– Enma ?

– Ouuui ? Chantonna celle-ci alors qu'elle tentait d'arracher les cheveux de son frère.

Spock soupira, saisit Kirk par la nuque et l'embrassa.

Temps d'arrêt.

Tout le monde se figea. Khan et Enma étaient entremêlés sur le sol, la bouche grande ouverte de stupéfaction. Jim lui... Pour faire simple, son cerveau venait tout simplement de griller. Les lèvres du Commander pressaient contre les siennes l'empêchaient d'avoir une seule pensée cohérente. Déjà qu'il n'était pas très cohérent d'ordinaire mais alors là...

Khan fut le premier à se reconnecter et, profitant de l'état de sa sœur, lui fit la fameuse prise vulcaine. Il avait finit par l'apprendre en regardant minutieusement la vidéosurveillance où Spock le faisait à sa sœur. C'était ça d'être devenus pote avec le capitaine, il avait accès à une foule de trucs au grand damn de Spock…

Enma émit un couinement étranglé avant de s'effondrer, inconsciente. Khan se redressa lentement en époussetant ses vêtements, grimaçant en voyant les marques de griffures sur son tee-shirt.

– Vous êtes un génie Monsieur Spock. Déclara-t-il calmement.

Le Vulcain se détacha enfin de son capitaine qui papillonnait des paupières comme un idiot.

– Ah bon, c'était une idée de génie ça ? balbutia Kirk en essayant de reprendre ses moyens.

– Etant donné la réussite de l'opération de neutralisation de l'ennemi, je dirais que oui, Capitaine. Dit calmement Spock.

Kirk lui jeta un regard oblique et faillit se mettre une claque. Non mais à quoi il pensait ? C'était Spock ! Évidemment qu'il y avait une raison logique ! Évidemment que c'était une idée de génie qui faisait partie d'un plan calculé au millimètre !

Khan chargea Enma sur son épaule, et, tandis que l'Augment endormie se mettait à baragouiner à propos de tuer son frère en l'étranglant avec des préservatifs, ils se dirigèrent tous vers la salle où étaient entreposés les cryotubes. McCoy les y attendait, et fut intérieurement soulagé qu'Enma soit inconsciente. Quand elle était éveillée, elle était bien trop énervante pour les nerfs de tout le monde.

– Le plan a marché ?

– Oui et non. Répondit évasivement Jim alors qu'il fixait Spock du coin de l'œil.

– C'est à dire ?

– Ils se sont roulé un patin. Déclara franchement Khan alors qu'il allongeait sa sœur dans son tube.

McCoy haussa les sourcils et fixa ses deux amis. Jim avait les joues biens rouges tandis que celles de Spock avaient prit une légère couleur verte. Intérieurement, le Capitaine maudit Khan d'avoir balancé ça comme ça. Il aurait finit par le dire à Bones, mais plus tard et devant une bouteille de sirop pour la toux.

– C'était l'action la plus logique à faire. Déclara Spock.

– Ouais enfin, t'aurais put prévenir... Marmonna Kirk en croisant les bras.

– Partager cette information ne me semblait pas pertinent.

– Pas pertinent ? Répéta Jim, un peu agacé. Tu m'as embrassé ! Et il n'y a pas que ça… Depuis le début de cette histoire, tu agit bizarrement et je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi !

– Ce n'est pas très important et...

– Oh mais ça suffit oui ! S'exclama brusquement Khan.

Il s'approcha des deux autres qui venaient de sursauter et se planta devant eux en posant ses mains sur ses hanches. Bizarrement, cette pose rappelait vaguement celle d' Enma au docteur...

– Vous êtes raides dingues l'un de l'autre, vous vous tournez autours sans arrêt. Expliqua l'Augment. Tout le monde sur ce foutu vaisseau sait que vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre à par vous ! Si je dois faire quelque chose de bien avant d'être à nouveau congelé, c'est de vous faire prendre conscience de ça !

– J'approuve le terroriste. Cru bon de préciser Bones qui rigolait intérieurement des visages décomposés de Kirk et Spock.

– Sp... Spock n'est pas amoureux de moi. Fit Jim d'une voix hésitante.

– Je remarque que vous, vous ne niez pas, constata platement Khan.

Jim changea de couleur. C'est vrai que ses sentiments envers Spock n'avaient jamais été clairs. Et ce, dès leur première rencontre. Que ce soit de la colère, de l'amitié, du chagrin, avec Spock, Jim ressentait tout ça au centuple. Et, au fond de lui, il savait qu'il serait capable de survivre à beaucoup de choses… Mais pas de vivre sans Spock.

Il aurait été bien en peine de dire s'il était amoureux du Vulcain. En tout cas, il n'imaginait pas sa vie sans lui.

– Oh mon Dieu, Jim est en train de réfléchir ! s'exclama McCoy goguenard.

– Et il ne nie toujours pas, ricana Khan. Un commentaire, Monsieur Spock ?

Soudain ramené à la réalité, Kirk se tourna lentement vers son ami, le regard incertain. A tous les coups, Spock allait se draper dans sa dignité et l'envoyer paître…

Mais, devant le verdissement grandissant des joues du Vulcain, Jim fut bien obligé d'admettre qu'il y avait peut-être possibilité. Reprenant son calme, Kirk posa sa main sur le bras de Spock, y exerçant une pression encourageante.

– T'es amoureux de moi ou pas ?

Spock fixa son capitaine dans les yeux. Il était parfaitement composé à l'extérieur mais à l'intérieur, il y avait un petit Spock qui courrait en cercle en hurlant des _"Oh mon dieu ! J'fais quoi ?! J'fais quoi ?! HELP !"._

Voyant que son ami était à la limite de s'enfuir à toutes jambes, Jim lança un regard noir à McCoy et Khan –qui firent semblant de regarder ailleurs et de ne pas écouter– puis reporta son regard sur le Vulcain et déclara :

– Quel que soit tes sentiments en la matière, tu es et sera toujours pour moi la personne la plus importante au monde. Et je ne peux pas imaginer te perdre.

McCoy fit une drôle de grimace railleuse en entendant ça, mais personne ne le vit. Le Commander inspira profondément pendant une longue minute avant de se décider à faire ce que les vulcains faisaient de mieux : être logique.

– Il est vrai que, suite aux événements récents qui m'ont fait prendre conscience qu'une part non négligeable et grandissante de moi-même, a développé un lien émotionnel fort à l'encontre de votre personne, je sois enclin à éprouver un sentiment me faisant désirer une relation à caractère plus intime que celle que nous possédons déjà.

Kirk cligna des yeux plusieurs fois.

– Donc... Tu m'aimes, c'est ça ? Fit-il avec un grand sourire.

_Oui. Confirma platement Spock.

Jim s'approcha et se mit légèrement sur la pointe des pieds pour que son visage soit au niveau de celui de Spock. Le Commander sembla comprendra le message tacite… Car il combla l'écart entre leurs lèvres. Le contact était chaste et doux, mais l'humain et le Vulcain en eurent des papillons sur l'estomac. Et lorsque Jim passa aune main dans la nuque de Spock pour approfondir le contact, le Commandeur pencha la tête pour lui offrir un meilleur accès. Ils semblaient tous les deux avoir totalement oublié où ils se trouvaient.

De son côté, Khan eut un petit sourire fier. Au moins une bonne chose de faite...Cela fit se figer.

Mon dieu, sa sœur lui déteignait dessus...

Il retourna vers le cryotube d'Enma et vérifia que tout était bien en place et ne risquait pas de se détraquer à nouveau. Tout semblait bon et il regarda une dernière fois sa sœur, ne sachant pas quand il la reverrait pour la prochaine fois. Enma tenait toujours les fringues de Kirk (et plus spécialement son pantalon), même en s'évanouissant, elle ne l'avait pas lâché. Khan faillit lui ôter mais se dit qu'au final, ça ne ferait de mal à personne si elle le gardait. En plus, elle était en train de baver dessus comme un bébé sur son doudou. L'Augment se pencha et embrassa le front de sa petite sœur parce que dans le fond, il l'aimait bien.

Il referma ensuite la paroi et initialisa la séquence. Le cryotube flasha une seconde et Enma commençait déjà à être recouverte d'une fine pellicule de givre. Pour la première fois depuis trois jours, Khan prit le temps de vraiment souffler.

– Tout est en ordre ? Demanda McCoy qui jetait un regard vaguement blasé à ses deux amis qui n'en finissaient plus de s'embrasser.

– J'espère qu'elle dormira un long moment. Fit Khan.

Bones hocha la tête avant d'ajouter en chuchotant.

– Je ne te savais pas des talents d'entremetteur.

– Oh tu sais, l'amour, les p'tits oiseaux et les cookies ont toujours été ma spécialité.

Cela fit ricaner Bones qui désigna le deuxième cryotube vide.

– Aller, à ton tour maintenant.

Khan fixa son cryotube avant de soupirer. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de retourner dedans. Mais d'un autre côté, il était totalement crevé. Depuis un an, il n'avait pas arrêter de courir dans tous les sens, obligé de faire les quatre volontés de Marcus, tout en essayant de protéger sa tarée de famille. En un sens, la perspective cryogénique était celle d'un repos bien mérité.

– Bon. Fit-il. Vous serez peut-être mort quand je serais à nouveau décongeler alors adieux.

– Les Vulcains vivent beaucoup plus vieux que les humains. Remarqua Spock dont la bouche était enfin libérée de celle de son Capitaine.

– Pardonnez moi Commander Spock, mais vous êtes bien une des dernières personnes que j'aurais envie de voir.

– Le sentiment est partagé Monsieur Singh.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent en chien de fusil, faisant soupirer bruyamment Kirk.

– Quoiqu'il en soit, évite de jouer les terroristes la prochaine fois. Fit Jim en tendant la main à Khan.

L'Augment la serra brièvement et fit un petit sourire au Capitaine.

– Vous par contre si je vous retrouve centenaire, je me ferais un plaisir de pousser votre chaise roulante.

Kirk éclata de rire à cette idée avant de secouer légèrement la tête.

– Quoi qu'il en soit, vous pourrez dire au lieutenant Uhura que ma sœur l'a vraiment trouvée exquise comme partenaire et qu'elle espère sincèrement qu'elle se trouvera un compagnon fidèle, dévoué et bien membré. Ajouta Khan en se rappelant soudain d'une des conversations qu'il avait eut avec sa sœur.

Du moins, elle lui avait parlé de sa vie sexuel tandis qu'il essayait vainement de la faire taire et ensuite, de l'ignorer. Kirk rougit à cette idée et Spock toussota, gêné.

– Je transmettrais l'information au lieutenant.

– Mais c'est vrai que vous aviez jamais couché ensemble ?

– Ce ne sont pas vos affaires. Gronda Spock.

– Quand même, elle devait être manque pour le faire trois fois avec Enma...

– Trois fois ? ! S'exclama le Capitaine en ayant, comme Bones, une flopée d'images mentales.

Le Commander, lui, faisait la version vulcaine de "_Làlàlàlà, j'entend rien !_". A savoir se tenir le dos droit, les yeux dans le vague et le cerveau complètement déconnecté.

– Je pense qu'il serait plus sage que tu ailles te coucher. Fit finalement Bones.

L'Augment s'approcha de son tube et grimpa à l'intérieur, se calant confortablement. Il fit cependant signe à Bones de se pencher vers lui.

– Oui ?

– Je ne vous ai pas dit au revoir docteur McCoy.

Khan attrapa un pan de la blouse de Bones et le tira vers lui. Il embrassa chastement le médecin, songeant que sa sœur avait vraiment une mauvaise influence sur lui. Quand il relâcha Bones, le médecin le fixait d'un air ahuri alors que les deux autres étaient tous aussi choqué. McCoy cligna des yeux et inspira, retrouvant son calme. Il fixa Khan dans les yeux avant de lui mettre une pichenette sur le front, surprenant l'Augment.

– La prochaine fois préviens, bâtard bientôt recongelé.

– Je fais ce que je veux abruti de médecin. Rétorqua Khan avec un petit sourire.

Bones leva les yeux au ciel mais eut un sourire à son tour. Il referma le couvercle et initialisa la séquence de cryogénisation. En moins de cinq minutes, Khan était à nouveau endormis pour un temps indéterminé. McCoy se tourna vers ses amis et Jim retrouva enfin l'usage de la parole.

– Tu viens de flirter avec Khan ? !

– Est-ce que je me suis plaint quand tu roulais des pelles à Monsieur-Oreilles-Pointues ? Non ? Alors ne viens pas me faire la morale.

Sur ses paroles, Bones quitta la pièce pour retourner dans son infirmerie et accessoirement prévenir le reste de vaisseau que les Augments étaient à nouveaux congelés. Kirk resta une minute sans rien dire avant de mettre un léger coup de coude à Spock.

– C'est moi ou ce qui vient de se passer ces trois derniers jours étaient complètement surréaliste ?

– En effet, Capitaine.

– … Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de prolonger un peu le surréalisme ?

Un vague éclat amusé dansa dans le regard de Spock et Jim, souriant jusqu'aux oreilles, se pencha pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

Finalement, la visite d'Enma avait été assez bénéfique….

* * *

Voila ! J'espère que ça vous a plus ! Malgré la connerie ambiante de l'histoire, j'espère que ça vous aura plus, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour donner votre avis (où je vous lâche Enma aux trousses !). La bonne journée/soirée ! See you again !


End file.
